Open Your Heart
by deartinkerbell
Summary: She's smarter than this, she's suppose to be the girl that everyone can see is just perfect, and doesn't do anything this stupid. But here she is, crying her eyes out and pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, i know i shouldn't but i've been writing this story and i'm getting tons & tons of ideas for it.. and I might not finish _'you're my kryptonite_' because i cant seem to get ideas for it. So i might just not finish that any time soon... _ANYWAY,_ back to the point. I was thinking, maybe this would be a good story and i will finish it.. _(hopefully_). It's a **EvanBerry** story (_YAY!)_ & its not based around the season at all, its so different. I'll try my hardest to write in 'character' but i tend to go a bit out of it...

Also, it'll be in third person but it'll have thoughts (_the person will be in the top of the part... or whatever_) so its like its being told from another person, but within someones head (_confusing, i know_). And it'll have quotes i find off of 'The Quote Garden' (_that website is amazing_) or it'll be lyrics from some songs. Again, i write best with only some characters... (_Rachel, Puck, Santana _&_ Kurt _also_ Sam_) I dont know why, i just do.

* * *

><p><span>Summery; <span>

All she wanted to do was have _fun_; be a _teenager_, be _carefree_. She didn't want to be the '_perfect_' girl everyone wants her to be.

She only wanted to have _fun_, she didn't plan any of this.

It just _happened_.

Now, she's _pregnant_ with some _mystery boy_'s baby.

it only takes_ two words_ to open your heart, and now she regrets listening to those words.

_"Trust Me"_

.x.X.x.

_"Trust is letting go of needing to know all the details before you open your heart"_ - unknown

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** so thats the summery. Kindof, it points out what the story is going to be about. and shows you how i'll word it (_third person_) i should be posting the chapter later today, i'm going to spell check everything before i post... and re-read it again. So tell me whatcha think!

the review is waiting to be hit on ;)


	2. it only took two words

A/N: If i hardly get reviews, oh well. I'm just hoping people do read this, because it should be a good story Hopefully. to make this clear;

its EvanBerry, but has puckleberry family. (who wouldn't like that?(: )

.x.X.x.

_"Trust is letting go of needing to know all the details before you open your heart"_

She couldn't believe it, she just _could not_ believe it. It can not be happening! It just _cannot_ be happening, she- _Rachel Barbara Berry_ is _pregnant_. It was clear as day, the stick reads out in all capitals **PREGNANT**. She re-read the stick two more times before breaking down, and start crying. It was all to much, this was all because she heard the words,

_"Trust Me"_

She's smarter than this, she's suppose to be the girl that everyone can see is just _perfect_, and doesn't do anything _this_ stupid. But here she is, crying her eyes out and pregnant.  
>All she can think about is, how she even ended up like this...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_She didn't ask to spend her summer in Arizona, She honestly asked to _stay_ home, and make up lies to meet up with the other glee members_(even though she knew they were all going to another place for the whole summer)_. All she wanted to do was stay home, but her fathers pushed and pushed her, til she finally said "Yes" and packed a couple of bags for her summer in Arizona._ _She was staying with her Aunt&Uncle, and their children. Her two younger cousins, Isabella and Ethan are twins who are 10 and then there's Tristan, who's in collage and 19. _  
><em> She loves all of her cousins, but Tristan is one of her favorites- if she had to pick. <em>  
><em> The minute she entered the house, she learned something about her cousin. He <em>parties_- and parties _a lot_, how does she know? The fact that Tristan is laying on the floor passed out, with puke on his cheek_(& the amount of booze in the air around her doesn't help)_. _

_She still loves her cousin very much, so when his best friend_ _asks for her help to plan a birthday party for him- she does. It's his 20th birthday party, so_ of course _there will be booze and it's the summer, she can just_ let go_ and have_ fun._ She is drinking whatever drink Jacob_ (Tristan's best friend) _made for her, and dancing and singing along the music blasting._

_Its when she starts walking to the bathroom when she bumps into a_ _mystery_ green-eyed _(or maybe it's _blue-eyed_)_ _boy. He looks about the same age as her, he's as tall as Noah but he has much lighter skin and long blonde hair. they both mutter a sorry, and soon The blonde-boy is asking to dance. Which she agrees, and follows him back to the dance floor, she asks for more whatever-drink-Jacob is making. Soon, they're both drunk and still dancing with each other like crazy. _  
><em> Later, she finds herself kissing him which leads him taking her up the stairs and finding an empty room. <em>

_When she falls on the bed, and watches him un-dress she's so drunk she forgets everything. Then when he's on top of her and taking her clothes off, she stops. he leans forward, kissing her softly then whispering_ "Trust me" _in her ear. She does, and let's him finish taking her clothes off._ (She didn't know if he put a condom on or not, and she believed she is on the pill) _When he_ finally _pushes himself in her, she let's a scream/whimper out. In less then ten minutes, she finds herself wrapping her legs around his back and pushing him closer to her (&deeper inside)._ _When they finish, he falls on-top of her and both are trying to catch there breath. When he finally comes back, he hands her his shirt and her panties, while he grabs his boxers. He lays back down, and she slips his shirt on and lays next to him. (He asks her if she's okay, and she answers him yes.) She turns to look at him, and he leans to kiss her one last time before she flips over again, she feels his arm snake it's way around her waist._  
><em>When she wake up the next morning, she removes his arm and slips out of the bed. She removes his shirt, and slips her own on. And after she slips her skirt back on, she takes one last look at the<em> blonde boy. Kissing him one last tim_e, and walked out finding Tristan or Jacob as soon as she does, Tristan and her leave._

(and making a pact to herself to never drink- _ever_ again.)

**end of flashback**

* * *

><p>She never even learned his <em>name<em> for god sakes! The only things she knows about him is blue or green eyes, blonde long hair, and what his lips look like, _(oh and not to mention how he feels inside of her)_. What is she suppose to do? Call up Jacob and ask him who has blue of green eyed-blonde boys- and she knows there is too many. She doesn't bother.  
>She could call Tristan, but he'll just yell at her.<p>

What is she suppose to do?

she's already _back_ in Lima, Ohio because her daddies' missed her so much and she's a couple weeks pregnant. she doesn't know how to tell her fathers, and she sure as hell doesn't know how they'll take it! She knows how Quinn's parents acted- and they kicked her out.

so she does call someone- and it's her only choice

"Mrs. Puckerman?" she whispers in her phone, "ca-can I come over? no- I need to talk to you, please" she holds back tears, "Yes, I'll be right over" she hangs up, and prays Mrs. Puckerman helps her.

.x.X.x.

She knows Noah isn't home, because he went along with Finn to a camp. _(not many people know this, but she and Noah have known each other since- before she can even remember)_  
>"Honey, what's wrong?"<p>

she looks down at her hands, and fiddles with the end of her shirt. she's holding back tears and when she takes a deep breath and finally looks up.  
>"I'm pregnant" she whispers, "Tristan had a party a couple of weeks ago, and we got drunk. I didn't mean to get drunk, it just happened and this boy came up to me- and we danced then he kissed me, and led me to a room- where we had sex" she whispers, and let's the tears finally fall "I swear I didn't- please don't hate me" she chokes back a sob.<p>

Mrs. Puckerman let's her own tears fall, and rushes to her taking the small girl in her arms.  
>"Shh, I don't hate you honey. I'll always love you, I am disappointed in you for under-age drinking. But I don't hate you. Would you like me to take you to the doctors to make sure?" the younger girl nods, "Now, let's clean your pretty face and find out if your pregnant. If you are, then we'll figure everything out. Did you tell your fathers you're here?"<p>

she shook her head no, "I-I don't know how they'll react, I've heard stories about teenage pregnancies, and in most of them the parents kick them out before they can even explain themselves, I dont want that happening to me"

"Honey, if I know your fathers they'll love you no matter what. If they do indeed kick you out, you'll come live here. okay?" the girl nodded. "Now let's go honey"

.x.X.x.

The words filled the air, making it hard to breath. It's true, it's _all_ true. She's _pregnant_, five weeks pregnant with a _mystery boy_'s baby. A boy she'll never- _ever_ see again.  
>Mrs. Puckerman takes her back home, and kisses her on the forehead before telling her, "Call me as soon as you tell them"<br>She takes a deep breath, and walks into her home and straight to the living room, where she knows her fathers are.

"dad, daddy" she says, they turn to her. "I- i need to tell you something"  
>they sit up straight and silently telling her to move in front of the TV.<br>"You'll probably be disappointed in me, and Tristan." she whispered and looked dead-on the floor, "I'll understand if you want to kick me out and 'disown' me, but before you do hear me out." she looked up, and took another deep breath. "During my stay with Uncle Daniel and Aunt Natalie, Tristan's best friend and I planned a party for Tristan, and during said party- I got drunk. At first I was dancing with Tristan and some girls I met, and I bumped into someone, and we started dancing together, and then he kissed me- which led to some other things, and um- I'm p-pregnant"

When she finally said it, she dropped her head and waited- and waited, it seemed like _forever_ til one of her fathers finally said something.

"Sweetie, are you sure?" her father who she calls 'daddy' asked. She nodded and choked back a sob. "Sweetie, may-maybe you should stay with someone else for a while, we need some time to wrap out head around this" She nods and leaves, not before she whispers "I'm sorry" and goes to pack&call Mrs. Puckerman.

as she walks down the stairs with two suitcases & a backpack she turns to her fathers.

"I really am sorry"

.x.X.x.

"Thank you Mrs. Puckerman"

Mrs. Puckerman smiled at her sadly, "Honey, call me Gabriella or Gabbie or mom, and it's no problem. I love you like my own daughter, and you need a mom-figure right now" She holds Rachel as she cries. "Now let's go get the guest room ready, Noah is coming home soon I'll have him paint the room any color you would like"

Rachel smiles just a little and nods,

"Thank you, so _so_ much"

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks, <em>two<em> weeks since she found out she's pregnant. a week since her fathers finally came to, they fully kicked her out. Mrs. Puckerman is _this_ close to adopting her, so very close. Noah is coming home tomorrow, and she's kind of freaking out. What's she suppose to tell him?

_"Hi, I might become your adopted sister. Oh and I got crazy drunk in Arizona, met a boy- had sex and now I'm pregnant. So how was your summer?" _

She looks around the Puckerman home, and she notices very picture of her and Noah from when they were younger. she stops before Noah's room, and she first freezes. She's been in his room before, but it was when he's there. She takes a deep breath before opening his door, and looking in.  
>it hasnt changed much, it's still a mess and on his desk it has pictures of herself and him, and a picture of Beth a couple of hours old some of Finn and him. Also one tiny, <em>tiny<em> picture of the glee club.

_"Rachel?"_  
>She freezes, and slowly turns around. Finding Noah standing there for a backpack in hand, and a confused face.<br>"What are doing here?"

She closes her eyes and takes deep breaths, before re-opening her eyes.  
>"My cousin Tristan and I had a party while I was staying with him, during the party we were drinking, and I got drunk- I tried to stay with Tristan or The girls I met, but i bumped into someone and we started dancing- which led to kissing, then making out- and then sex" she dropped her head, "and now- i'm- I'm p-pregnant." she blinked, trying to hold in the tears.<p>

She's sick of crying, and tired of breaking down.

"You're- _pregnant_?"

She nodded, "Your mom was the first person I told- and she took me to the doctors, and I'm around 7 weeks pregnant. When I told my fathers they said I should stay with someone for a bit while they think about it- and a week ago they kicked me out. I'm living here now Noah, and your mom is thinking about adopting me, and- and" she couldn't in anymore, "Noah I'm scared" she looked up with tearful eyes, "im _scared_"

He rushed over to her, and took her in his arms. He moves them to the bed, "Can you tell me one thing?" she nodded against his chest, "Do you know if the guy was drunk too?"

"He was, we were drinking the same thing. He's about the same height as you, but he has lighter skin and blonde hair." she looked up, "I _never_learned his name, I just know what he looks like!"

"Shh, don't worry so much about what he looks like. Why don't you take a nap?" he feels her nod against his chest again, and she pulls back and lays down in his bed. He kisses her on the forehead, then let's her sleep.

- - _Noah_ - -

He couldn't honestly believe it, one of his best friends is pregnant- and now has no one but him & his mother. He walked over to his little sister's room, where his mother is.  
>"ma?"<p>

she looks up, "Oh Noah! You're a day early! When did you come in?" She walks over to him and hugs & kisses his cheek.

"hour ago, Ma- What's going to happen to Rachel?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There ya have it! Chapter one of "Open Your Heart"

so, to make this all clear;

In my mind, Rachel & Puck have known each other since.. like ever. _(but its a secret)_ So it'll be evanberry romance, but with _lots and lots_ of puckleberry family moments.

_(because i love the friendship)_ pezberry will be in here, and also hummelberry(_?_). I dont know what other friendships there will be, so...

It'll be in mostly Rachel's _(third)_ point of view. But i'm adding Puck_(Noah)_'s too.

I'm going to try and add quotes or lyrics at the top of every chapter. It'll be based around the chapter, so it is kinda hard. It's called 'open your heart' because well, i'll explain later :)

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	3. drowning in a whisper

**A/N:** So i just realized I'm going to disappoint 25+ people with **you're my kryptonite **and I'm sorry about that :( but i can't get anymore ideas for it. Also, I might be uploading some one-shots soon. Since I have like a bunch on my flickr.

Open Your Heart is a EvanBerry story, and it _might not_ even end up as the 'end-game' i am always putting twists & turns ;)

I'm hoping i can make this into a 5 or 7 chapters...

also, some quotes might seem pointless.. but at some point they'll all make sense.

* * *

><p>"<em>The silence depressed me. It wasn't the silence of silence. It was my own silence.<em>"

- - _Rachel_ - -

its official.

she's now a month pregnant & now a member of the puckerman family. She's noticing the changes, how Noah calls her by 'Rachel' at all times now, (_but when he's pissed at her, he uses _'_berry_') She's never been more loved like the way Gabriella loves her. Noah is her best friend, and Abigail is her little sister. She loves them, and they love her. the one problem is, no matter how much she loves them- she can't _trust_ them. She wants to so very badly, but she can't- she just _can't_ trust them.

School is starting soon, and she knows people are going to ask questions- and now that she's _Rachel Barbara Berry-Puckerman_. (Gabriella almost _begged_ her to take the name) Noah keeps making promises, and she spends almost every night crying- or ending up in Noah's arms.  
>She knows people wil ask questions, ask her what she did for summer- and why she's coming &amp; leaving school with Noah. She doesn't want to answer those questions, and she doesn't even want to<em> talk<em> to anyone at the moment.

"Rach, everyone is going to notice the minute you start showing. I know you don't want to tell them, Hell _I_ dont want you telling them. But they'll notice and you know everyone at school _loves_ drama, and gossip."

She sighs, and knows he's right "I know Noah, I- I just _can't_ tell them right now, can we just go to school for a couple of weeks before I tell them? it'll give me time" she knows it would be best to tell them, _before_ she really starts to show. But with everything, she can't tell school get to her- like everything already has. "Alright, we'll wait." he agrees in a sigh, and squeezes her "So _Puckerman_, what are you feeling for some food?" he jokes, calling _her_ 'Puckerman' is one of his favorite hobbies now, She slaps his arm and lays on the bed.

"Noah, doesn't it feel weird- you know that we used to kiss, and well now I'm your _sister_, isn't that weird?"

.x.X.x.

_"When I hear your voice, Its drowning in a whisper"_

She's scared, just plain _scared_. It's just like walking into the doctors office for the first time. It's like how she walked in front of her fathers and told them she was pregnant. There's a voice in her mind, telling her she shouldn't be scared, and strangely- it sounds a lot like _Noah_.

"Don't worry Rach, Ma talked to Figgins' and you'll still be under 'Berry' as long as you'll like. and I'm not letting anything happen to you, I'm your _brother_ now" he bumped her shoulder smiling down at her, "Gotta protect my sister _and_ niece or nephew" She smiled and felt him squeeze her hand, "Come on we better go" he let go of her hand and she took a deep breath before getting out and following Noah towards the school. As soon as she caught up with him, he threw an arm around her shoulders.

"can we, stay in the choir room for a bit?" He nodded and they started walking towards the choir room, and as soon as they reach it- they hear laughing.  
>Both peer in the window, and notice everyone (minus Matt) in the room. Even Mr. Shue is in there.<p>

"wanna go somewhere else?"

She shook her head, "it's fine Noah- honestly I'm fine" She took a deep breath before looking up again.

"_Berry_, you and I both know what_ fine _really means" he glared a semi-glare at her, "You aren't fine, and I know that." his gaze softens "Let's go somewhere else for now" He pulls her closer and start walking away.

_(Both messing the odd looks through the window) _

.x.X.x.

She walked towards the choir room by herself, her class let out early and she wanted to be alone for a while. She sighed and took a step in the choir room, and taking a seat in the furthest seat in the back. She dropped her bag on the chair next to her and pulled out her iPod.  
>She didn't hear the door slam open, and she didn't see whoever walked in. She was too into the music, and had her eyes closed.<p>

_"Rachel!"_

she nearly jumped out of her chair, she sat up and took out her headphones she's facing _Finn_, What a great way to start glee.  
>"Yes Finn? how may I help you?"<p>

Finn looked more confused the ever, "whats going on between you and puck"

She almost laughed, "Nothing- honestly nothing" she lied,

"I've just- well he's been so very kind to me"

- - _glee_ - -

Noah walked into glee and noticed how Rachel's looking down at the floor and listening to her iPod, ignoring everything and everyone around her. He ignores the weird looks as he walks up to rachel and sit next to her, he pulls out an ear bud.

"Noah!"

He smirked and grabbed her iPod, "_Simple Plan_, really Rachel?" They both ignored the gasps coming from around the room.  
>"Would have thought you'd be listening to Taylor Swift or some shit"<p>

"Simple plan is an _amazing_ band, and has songs best for everyone- boy or girl _and_ I'm not a huge fan of Taylor Swift! Now can I please have my iPod please?" she tried grabbing her iPod, but Noah kept moving it around. He looked at the song that was playing, it's on repeat. _Save You_.  
>He hands it back to her, then walks over towards the band chats with them for a bit he turns to rachel, "Tell Shue i'll be right back" she's confused but nods.<p>

Santana and Quinn turn towards Rachel, "What's going on with you and puck?" she gets a glare from Quinn and a smirk from Santana.  
>"I already told Finn, there's nothing going on between me and Puckerman"<br>Both girl turn towards Brittany and start talking about whatever, and Rachel goes back to her iPod.

"Hey Guys!" mr. shue enters the room, "How was everyone's summer?" He looks around the room, "Where's puck?"

"He'll be right back"

Everyone looked at Rachel, "Why are you sitting up there Rachel? Don't you normally sit in the front?" Mr. Shue asked, confused at why she's sitting there.  
>What shocked everyone even more, she just shrugged.<p>

10 minutes later, Puck re-entered the room  
>"Mr. Shue I have someone I want to perform"<br>Everyone looked at him, with confused and shocked looks.

"Okay Puck, what are you performing for us?"

Puck looked at Rachel real quick, and she just _knew_.  
>"a month ago, I found out some news and I'd like her to open up. Cause' you see, she closed up on me- and it's pissing me off"<p>

Rachel's eyes widen, and watched as Puck nodded at the band- who started playing something that sounded a lot like _save you_.

_Take a breath  
>I pull myself together<br>Just another step till I reach the door  
>You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you<br>I wish that I could tell you something  
>To take it all away<em>

_no, he can't be doing this_! Rachel already had tears forming in her eyes.

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
>And there're so many things that I want you to know<br>I won't give up till it's over  
>If it takes you forever I want you to know<em>

The other members were confused, and Rachel was silently crying. Puck had to do this, he wants her to know he's here.

_When I hear your voice  
>Its drowning in a whisper<br>It's just skin and bones  
>There's nothing left to take<br>And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
>If only I could find the answer<br>To help me understand_

He looked around, and then met his gaze towards Rachel. He knows she's closed up, yet she doesn't have to be. She has him, and she doesn't have to be alone

_Sometimes I wish I could save you  
>And there're so many things that I want you to know<br>I wont give up till it's over  
>If it takes you forever I want you to know<em>

Rachel knows he's doing this to tell her, _"you don't have to keep to yourself_". She knows this, knows he wants to help. But why couldn't he do it later?

_That if you fall, stumble down  
>I'll pick you up off the ground<br>If you lose faith in you  
>I'll give you strength to pull through<br>Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
>Oh you know I'll be there for you<em>

The members looked around, and stopped when they heard a sob come from Rachel. They looked at her, noticed how she keeps blinking back tears, how she's gripping the chair. & noticed how different she's dressed.

_(Ahahaha)  
>If only I could find the answer<br>To take it all away_

He noticed them looking at her, and he took his chance to step towards her.

_Sometimes i wish i could save you  
>And there're so many things that I want you to know<br>I wont give up till it's over  
>If it takes you forever I want you to know<br>(Oh)  
>I wish I could save you<br>I want you to know  
>(Ohohh)<br>I wish I could save you (oh)_

As soon as the last of the band ended, she jumped up and throw her arms around him, "You suck Noah" she whispered against his chest.

"That was something different Puck, care to explain something?" Mr. Shue asked, Puck nodded.

He whispered in Rachel's ear, "I know you hate me right now, but they're our _friends_. Rach, you need them to be our friends"  
>She nodded, and turned towards the other members.<br>She took a deep breath, "I went to Arizona for the summer, my cousin Tristan's birthday party was a little to crazy- I was drinking something his best friend made, and- and I got drunk." she looked around, everyone's face in shock. "I met someone there, and we- we" she shook her head and turn towards puck, "I can't say it Noah, I can't!"  
>he nodded.<p>

"She and the guy had drunk sex, and a month ago she found out she'd pregnant, Her fathers kicked her out. And my mom adopted her, she's living with us." He finished, "she needs friends, not what you guys were last year- she needs honest-to-god friends" he held her, and dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"If you dont give a damn about her, leave her alone. if you do care, well I don't know what to do but other then- be here"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** there ya have it! chapter 2, and lookie! two 'quotes' (_second one is from 'Save You' by Simple Plan_) i was going to just put the song in chapter 3, but when i first finished this one, it was short.. SO yeah.

I'm a _huge_ Simple Plan fan, and i really wanted to use one of their songs.. and i did ;D (_oh and there will be more!_)

Its going to be hard but i'm going to try and add things that did happen within the show... But it's going to be AU, just with some points from the show.

**Also, what songs do you think would go with how Rachel's feeling... HELP! (i want to use "not ready to make nice" by Dixie Chicks, but i dont know)**

& sorry that Puck seems a bit out of character... well a lot will be out of character.. again sorry.

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	4. just your imagination?

**A/N:** chapter 3! (:

So, people are asking some questions here are the answers.

- Sam is going to come in within this chapter or the next, and to make it clear.. he moved to Lima three weeks before summer ended.

- Rachel _might_ recognize him or might not ;) (cant give away too much!)

- also, **nluvwithemmettcullen** thanks for the review on Puck's character in this (:

and, still anyone got ideas for songs i should add into the story? (for Rachel's feelings or whatever)

Well here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p><em>"A good friend is cheaper than therapy<em> "

- - _Rachel_ - -

It's been a couple of weeks now, she's not showing- _yet_. She's semi thankful for that. She has morning sickness, and gets the weirdest cravings. Like, chicken and ice cream- _at the same time_. A side from the cravings, and crazy sickness- and even more insane emotions, she has _friends_, who care for her.

After Noah's little speech on the first day in glee, they all opened their eyes. Realizing, that she never really had any in the first place. Shockingly, Kurt and _Santana_ became her best friends. Even though she can't fully _trust_ them. Brittany is like a sister- closer then a best friend. Mercedes and Quinn are- those type of cousins who care but don't show at all. Artie is great, he's always trying to make her laugh. Mike shows her little dances, and talks to her about what happened with Matt, (turns out, his parents forced him to move because his dad found out his mom was cheating.) and Finn, well he still tries to make a point in the 'I love you' and tries everything to make her go out with him.

She's finally starting to let them in.

That is, til one day at school. She sees _beach blonde hair_, and suddenly freezes. It can't be, it can't be! She watches as the blonde boy walks around,

its _him_ .

She doesn't know how long she's standing there til she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she finds Noah.  
>"What's wrong? you're all pale"<p>

She shakes her head, "not feeling well" she lies and heads towards the bathroom. She can't tell him- he'll break the guys nose- or something. She wants to really_ meet_ the guy, but she doesn't- because it'll remind her about how that _one_ night changed her _whole_ life.

- - _glee_ - -

She walks in with Santana, and they're talking about how crazy the rumors have been. Soon she's sitting between her and Kurt, and Noah behind her.

Mr. Shue walks in, "empire state of mind" Everyone looks at him confused, "New York, nationals are in New York. We're performing empire state during lunch in a couple of days, to get some more members"  
>Everyone cheered and went into talking about outfits, and trying to figure out who's singing what part.<p>

meanwhile, she's thinking about the blonde-boy, and how he might be the father of her unborn child. _Maybe it's just your imagination, maybe you're just seeing things. You need to stop thinking so much, it's hurting not only yourself but the baby_  
>She felt herself being pulled in someone's lap, she looks up to see Noah.<br>"Noah, what are you doing?"

"You're thinking so hard, I could hear your thoughts. You're also scary pale, are you sure your fine?"

_.x.X.x._

She's standing on a table, with her skirt and 'new york' shirt on. She's the only one wearing a skirt, only because she feels so much better in one- and she didn't want to waste time looking for pants. Mercedes and Santana are switching the female part, and Artie and Puck are rapping the male part. She looks around, not many people are looking- then again it is lunch time.

The minute the music starts everyone is kind of watching, sure they're tapping their feet along, and mouthing the words- but none would join glee.  
>She steps down, and Walks up to Noah wrapping an arm on his arm.<p>

She looks up and notice the same blonde boy.

* * *

><p>AN: short i know :( but i'm uploading two chapters today! WOO.

Also, might upload some oneshots also.

Does anyone else like the idea of Azimio secretly liking Rachel? I know i do!

**Also, what songs do you think would go with how Rachel's feeling... HELP!**

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	5. forgive and forget, pick one

**A/N:** chapter 4, i dont know if it'll be long or short...

Also, who wants Jesse to into the picture?

Who's ready for glee tonight? I know i am! (:

anyways;

* * *

><p><em>"If you can't forgive and forget, pick one.<em> "

- - _Rachel_ - -

She finds herself sitting in the choir room by herself, waiting for the rest to show up. She was in the bathroom, and met _Sunshine_. Sunshine is an amazing singer _(not that she'll admit that out loud)_, she gave her which room the choir room is, and has been waiting for the past 10 minutes. She sighs, and starts cleanling up- when the door opens.  
>"Hello?"<p>

she looks up, her breath gets caught in her throat. Its _him_. She meets his eyes, and remembers them. They're a color _between_ green and blue, and his lips are kind of big- not that it matter.  
>She shakes her head and fakes a smile at him, "Hello, how may I help you?"<p>

"Um, some guy name Finn heard me singing- and said I should try out for glee, Are you in it? "

She nods, and tilts her head to the side. Finn heard _him_ singing?  
>"Yes, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm a co-caption, Finn's my co-caption- Can I ask how he heard you singing?"<p>

He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, "Uh- I was kinda in the shower. It was creepy" he shakes his head, "I'm Sam, Sam Evans" holding out his hand.

All to alike, just like the party. If that party never happened- she could see herself actually _dating_ him, but it wont be happening. She shakes his hand and fakes another smile at him. Lately she's been finding herself _faking_ smiles, and laughs- _everything_. she knows, they know she's faking but she's thankful no one has said something yet. She stares at herself in mirrors, and gets lost in them. She's gone too far, and she can't seem to forget anything.

.x.X.x.

She remembers how he shyly asked her to dance, how as she was laughing, he crashed his lips with her's. She can remember the feel of his hands on her butt, and how he had a grip on her butt before someone screamed '_get a room!_' The way her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, and how she dug her heels in his butt. How it took _two times_ before finally finding a room. She knows, he locked the door while she was pressed tightly against the door. She remembers how she watched him get undress, and how she stopped him for a couple of minutes- and how he whispered; _"trust me"_ in her ear.  
>She remembers how his lips explored her whole body, and how he stopped to leave semi-noticeable marks at some spots. <em>(Bottom of her leg, and on her thigh- her 'private' area.)<em> How he slipped his tongue _inside_ her. How after she after she let out a screamed- he contiued his kisses/marks along her body. When he finally reached her face, he smiled softly at her. Kissing her deeply on the lips, and how he pushed himself in her. He fought back a groan- and she let out a scream/whimper. She remembers how after, he went back down- and slips his tongue back in, and suck & bite her. And she remembers how before they fall asleep- He asked her _"Are you okay?"_, and how after she answered- he snaked his arm around her.

.x.X.x.

She _remembers_ it- even if she was drunk. Somehow, she remembers- and she wish she _doesnt_ remember. She shakes her head, "what did you say?"

"I asked, What time does this start? are you okay?" He's _frowning_.

she sighs, "Normally it starts as soon as everyone gets here, and since I tried to get some new girl named Sunshine to join- I came a little earlier. But it seems like she's not going to join."

"Sunshine? I just saw her, she was standing outside the bathroom with some guy- and she was trying to convice him that some girl tried to send her to a crack house. Can you believe that?"

To say Rachel is shocked, is an _understatement_. Sunshine?  
>is sunshine <em>trying<em> to ruin her life even more? She hardly knew the girl  
>"Really? Um, what did this guy look like?"<p>

"he had a mohawk, I wasn't really looking" he shrugs and goes to sit down, "So Rachel, what is glee?"

Sunshine tried to turn her own _brother_ against her? How dare she! Why would sunshine do such a thing? She hardly met the girl, and she seemed really nice? Is that a lie?

"_Rachel Barabra Berry-Puckerman!_"

Well, _crap_. She turns to face Noah, his face is confused and pissed at the same time. He walks up to her, and grab her shoulders- to force her to look up at him.

"Did you try to send someone to a crack house?"  
>She hears Sam gasp, but ignores him. She's already tearing up, because- he <em>believed<em> sunshine.  
>"I<em> didnt<em>! I swear Noah, I wrote down which room is the choir room- and I wrote down what time it starts! I wouldn't do that" her voice starts to crack, "I don't even know any crack houses! Noah you have to believe me!"

Noah holds onto her shoulders, and stares at her for what seems like _forever_ to her til he finally loosen his grip on her, and looks down at her- than pulls her in a hug. "you believe me right Noah?" he hears her whisper.

"I believe you, but why would she do that?"

.x.X.x.

she _doesn't_ speak, she can't. Not only did someone try to make her own _friends_ hate her, but the person is now walking in the room- _glaring_ at her.

"Rachel, we know you love the spot light- but why send her to a crack house?"

She's cornered in a chair, and even Sam's in the room (who's standing against another wall). She's more worried about if _he_ remembers that night, if he remembers that he had a one-night-stand with her. she's worried what he'll say when she tells him.

_"um, I'm just going to be open. We had a one night stand in the middle of summer, had drunken sex and now- I'm two-three months pregnant, with your child."_

not the best way to talk to someone, plus she doubts he remembers that night. She's _still_ shocked she remembers. she stares blinkly at her hands, already blinking back tears.  
>"I-I didn't!" she finally gets out, "I swear I didn't! I told her she's a great singer and I wrote down the time of glee and the room number on a piece of paper!" she sighs, "why are you believing her <em>over<em> me! you've all known me for years! You're my friends!"  
>By now, she's crying.<p>

"Sunshine, where's the paper?" Santana snapped at the girl, "Give me proof she sent you to the crack house, and if you can't- you're getting a beating for making me turn on my own best friend!"  
>She doesn't look up, she just sits there crying. Til she felt Noah's arms go around her.<p>

"You little _bitch_!"

"Why do you care if she didn't send me or not? She's a _selfish_, _bossy,_ diva- who _doesn't even sing good_. I'm way better then her!" Sunshine snaps, "You're better off kicking her off!"

"Mr. Shue let me down! let me beat the shit out of that chick!" Santana snaps, "Put me down!"

She finally looks up, Sam's still by the one wall- with huge eyes. Mr. Shue's holding Santana back, while the boys are holding back the other girls. Kurt's even holding _Brittany_ back. The boys are all glaring, and Kurt's the first one to speak up.

"You have no idea who Rachel is, she isn't selfish or bossy or anything! She's _our_ star, and the only tiny diva we need! Oh and by the way, She's a _beyond_ amazing singer."

She's tearing up in Noah's chest, well everyone else is arguing. "i want to leave Noah" he doesn't disagree, simply picks her up and walks out but doesn't get unnoticed.

.x.X.x.

- - _Glee_ - -

After 20 minutes of shouting, Mr. Shue finally gets everyone to quiet down. _(and kick Sunshine out) _He has everyone sit down, and _that's_ when Sam gets noticed by everyone else.

"Dude you came!_" _Finn hops out of his seat, and throws an arm around Sam "This is Sam, i heard him singing and asked him to join!"

_"yeah in the shower"_ Sam mutters, "i'm still thinking about it- i'm not so sure"

"Why not? Glee's a lot of fun!"

Sam shrugs, "um can someone explain to me how come that Rachel girl introduce herself as Rachel Berry- but that mohawk' boy called her '_Rachel_ _Barabra Berry-Puckerman!_ '?"

Finn slowly walks back to his seat, leaving Sam to stand alone.

"its a long story, that isn't even our story to tell."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** there ya have it chapter 4.

Sam's finally coming into play! yay, i was kinda rushing the ending... but whatever.

So in my mind, rachel didn't really send Sunshine to a crack house... Sunshine lied, because she for some reason hates Rachel without even knowing her.

QUESTIONS!;

- _Should Sam date Quinn_?

- _Should Quinn hate rachel, or become a friend_?

- _should i bring the whole Kurt/Dave problems in_?

- (_not a question_) Blaine will join in, and so will some of the other warblers... but_ not_ because of Kurt (_oh a twist?;)_)

- also, what songs should i add in? (_any type, just tell me who should sing it_)

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	6. smile, breathe & go slowly

**A/N:** not much to being said, other then did i say i don't own glee?

i only own my ideas for this! (:

shall we get started?

* * *

><p><em>"smile, breathe and go slowly"<em>

- - _Rachel_ - -

She's _"sick"_. Really, she is, but not sick as throwing up or anything. In all honesty, she's _skipping _school for fairly good reasons.

- She's pretty _sure_ Sam's the father of her unborn child, and she's _unsure_ if he realizes who she is.  
>- Sunshine is sort-of <em>stalking<em> her, and trying to find ways to make people hate her.  
>- Jacob has always stalked her, and he's been trying to get some 'interviews'<p>

So,_ yes_- she's skipping school. Having Noah pick up her homework, and having Kurt and Santana and Brittany update her about glee. She honestly feels _weak_, and she feels _stupid_ for acting like this.

She's _hiding_.

and she's _sick_ of being _scared_, _weak,_ and _stupid_. She's sick of _hiding_, of being _afraid_ of what people are going to say. She's tired of it all, but she can't help but just- feel _helpless_. She feels _alone_, even if she's in a _crowded_ room.

She just feels so, _alone_.

She knows Noah is here, so is Kurt Santana and Brittany. Mr. Shue, Gabriella, are both parent-figures in her life now. She _knows_ there here for her. She honestly understands they want to help, but she also feels like they _pity_ her.

She wishes she didn't feel like this, she wishes she could just forget and re-live this summer.

But she _can't_.

"My cat told me, you just need to _smile_, _breathe_ and just _go slowly_." Brittany said, "He said, if things are tough- just smile and breathe."

_This_ is why she loves Brittany, Brittany can make her smile and honestly the girl is _so_ adorable, it's _almost _too much.

"Why would your cat say that?"

"I don't know, I was telling him about you've been acting- and he thinks you're thinking too much. He says how you're over thinking, and that you should just smile and stop over thinking"

She doesn't know _what_ it is, she just starts sobbing and cries on Brittany's shoulder.

"Rae, it's _okay_. We're here for you, you don't have to be alone"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

- - _Noah_ - -

He wakes up to hear Rachel in the bathroom, he groans and walks over to the bathroom.

"Rach?"

he hears a feint 'mhmm' in response, He closes his eyes score entering the bathroom.  
>"Noah I'm not naked, you can open your eyes."<p>

He does so, and sees she's staring at herself in the mirror. Her line of eye sight is more aimed at her stomach.  
>"What's going on in that head of yours?"<p>

She smiles, but it's more of a _ghost _of her smile. "I'm just thinking, Britt came over today. She was telling me to smile, breathe and go slowly."

"Brittany is some kind-of amazing"

"she told me, I'm over thinking and that I have friends- and I _shouldn't_ be acting like this."

Noah wrapped his arms around her neck, and locked them in place; kissing the top of her head.

"_smile, breathe _and go_ slowly_"

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

- - _Rachel_- -

she's going _back_ to school today, ever since she talked to Brittany she's been feeling better about this.

That is, til she's bombed with questions.

"is it true that you're_ pregnant_?"  
>"Are you or are you not in love with puckerman?"<p>

_"is it true that the new kid, Sam is your baby's daddy?"_

she froze, and quickly turned to Jacob "_what _did you say?"

"Is it true that the new kid, _Sam Evans _is your baby's daddy?"

Everything stood still for her, she had wide eyes and it was like she was _glued_ to the floor, she couldn't move and _everyone_ was staring at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well there ya have it(: a short kinda filler chapter! (:

I want Brittany to turn up as the type of person, who _isn't_ dumb and just likes seeing people happy! (:

I really don't like, Jacob or Sunshine. (its _weird_); I **love** Karofsky(?) & Azimio, i don't know _why_ i just do!

Hopefully the next chapter is longer, and out soon! (:

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	7. just so damn confused

**A/N:**Thank you for all your reviews it honestly means a lot to me!

_Anyways_, I honestly stayed up til midnight typing this on my iPhone! it took me _forever_ to figure out what this chapter was going to be about. Then it hit me! I should _really_ start adding in Sam's point of view, to get his side. So, Here it is!

People are saying how they hate Sam/Quinn, Not going to lie- I'm with ya on that one. It's the same with Finn/Rachel, I honest-to-god hate that couple- yet everyone is saying 'they're perfect for each other' No they _aren't._Finn may say Rachel's beautiful, and some other things- but he never stands up for her in front of people. Puck on the other hand ;)

Before I go, you should really know it honestly does mean_ so _much to me with all the good reviews, because I for one thought I'd get at least 2. So it does mean a lot to me. so thank you, (:

Also, who wants to see maybe some OC's in here? I might add in one- (_maybe for a lover for Puck?_) and, should I bring in Tristin and Jacob to add more drama?

anyways;

* * *

><p><em>"confused and my head is spinning"<em>

- - _Sam_ - -

He's living in _Lima, Ohio_. He honestly doesn't _understand_ why, both his parents had amazing jobs in Arizona, and they had a great house. So, yes

he's _so_ very _confused_

He moved several weeks after Tristan's party, and he left behind everyone he loved. Every single one of his friends, those people he thought would always be there for him.

but that changed.

The one thing that _won't_ leave his head?  
>That mystery girl, with brown hair and brown eyes.<p>

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

He noticed her the _minute_ he walked into the party, she was dancing with Tristan and laughing, singing along to the song playing. She had long _brown_ hair, and she was wearing a_ short_ skirt. For such a _tiny_ girl, her legs just go on and on and _on_. She was sticking close to Tristan and Jacob, also some girls.  
>He <em>didn't<em> mean to spill his drink on her, _honestly_ he didn't.

As he asked her to dance, she was smiling _huge_. As she was laughing he pressed his mouth to her's. When they found a couch, his hands found their way to her ass and held on like it was the last thing to do. When he heard "_Get a Room!_" he did so, and it took him two times to find an empty room. When he striped down, and climbed on-top of her and striping her down, she _stopped_.

_"trust me"_

He whispered and kissed her deeply, before he heard a soft _'okay'_ come from her. He continued to strip her, and when she was clothes-less. He started kissing her from her ankle and stopped to leave marks on her. He could feel her _whimpering_, he pulled his head from between her legs and came up to her face, she had her eyes tightly shut.  
>He brought his thumb to her cheek, and when he rubbed his thumb over her cheek, she opened her eyes. He smiled at her, and kissed her softly before deepening it. As he did, he slowly slipped into her. She's <em>tight<em> and _probably_ still a virgin, he started slowly first and when she wrapped her legs around him, he was forced _closer_ to her and pushed _deeper_ into her. When she started moaning is when he started going faster, and _harder_. When he pulled out he swore he heard her _whimper_, but he's not sure.  
>He gave her his shirt and her panties, while he pulled his boxers on. He asked her if she was okay, when she answered yes and turned to sleep- he slipped his arm around her waist.<p>

The next morning, he found himself _alone._

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

She never left a _name_, or _anything_. She's a _mystery _to him, and he didn't want to sound stupid to Tristan or Jacob, so he never asked them who she was.

Two days after the party, his parents broke the news about them moving.

He still doesn't understand _why_ they had to move. His brother and sister were both doing great at their school, and he had semi-good grades and he was also on the football team. His mother was a manger at Outback, and his father was also a manger, but at another store. He knows his grandmother lived in Ohio, but the last time he saw her was just over a little of a year ago, and she was fine. So it's not because of a job or because of him and his siblings, or his grandmother needing them to help her.

he's just so damn _confused_.

He going to school at, _William McKinley High School_ now. For being in this town for just about _two_ days- he _already _learned a couple of pointers.

- Gossip moves faster then the _speed of light_.  
>- don't mess with <em>Sue Sylvester<em>.  
>- being <em>different<em>, means you're already a_ loser_.

So when he started school, and was walking down the hall- the first thing he hears is whispers. He's not sure if it was for him, or not- but he turns around and sees a couple walking together.

The boy has a mo-hawk, and he has a smirk playing on his lips. His arm tightly around the girl's waist. The girl, she has long brown hair- she's wearing a short _short_ skirt, with what looks like an animal sweater on, her lips have a _frown_. Her arm around his waist, and from the looks of it- she's trying to _hide_ herself.

He finds himself staring, and when a rude cheerleader pushes past him and towards the couple he finally stops.

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

It's been a week, and the gossip he's so far heard?

- _Santana Lopez_, head cheerio- the school's bitch. She flirts with anyone, and _probably_ won't take no for an answer.  
>- <em>Noah 'Puck' Puckerman<em>, bad boy. school's 'badass' he learned the hard way to never stare at him or some people. _(pushed him up against the lockers)_  
>- <em>Quinn Fabary<em>, ex-head cheerio. She had a baby, but is pretty much a born-again virgin _(is that even possible?)_  
>- <em>Jacob Ben Israel 'Jewfro'<em>, is a very- very _very_ odd dude.  
>- <em>Rachel Berry<em>, people told him just to never speak to her- or mess with her._ (because supposedly, Puckerman is her 'bodyguard')_

He hasn't really made any friends, well not _yet_.

When he's in the _shower_, and he was singing a random song in his head- he swears he heard someone.  
>it's not til after he's dress is when someone comes up to him, "You should join glee club"<p>

"Why?"

The guy sighs, and looks up at him before his eyes fall to the floor "I heard you singing, you're pretty good. You should join glee club, it's a lotta fun"

"I heard its _lame_"

The guy just nodded before leaving, with a quick 'think about it'

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

During lunch he's sitting in the court, with a couple of the guys in his English class. He hears singing, who the hell sings in the middle of school?

He looks up, and sees Puck Santana Quinn and Rachel- and the dude from the locker room.  
>"they're pretty good"<p>

"They're_ losers_"

He looks over at the guy with a confused face, "I think they're pretty good- who are they?"

"The glee club, I wouldn't join- a bunch of losers who get slushied every day"

He shrugs it off, and watches them dance. His eyes land upon the only girl in a skirt.

He has a _strange_ feeling in his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Quick question, what was Sam's little brother&sister's names?

Also, I'd like to point out some things about me.  
>- I hate FinnRachel.  
>- I dislike PuckQuinn.  
>- SantanaBrittany are one of my fave ships.  
>- Puckleberry &amp; Klaine are my two tops.<p>

(why i'm pointing these out, is because I will not be adding Finn/Rachel as a couple, same with Puck/Quinn. I might add in Brittany and Santana becoming a couple, and Klaine might come in also.)

if you have any ideas, feel free to say (; I'm open for anything really.

Honestly, probably half of you dont even read these. HA, but if you do but don't review, alright.

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	8. but what else can she do?

**A/N:** hola all! (: another chapter for you all ;3

This is continuing chapter: _smile, breathe & go slowly_.

I'm glad everyone is liking this story, even if i had my doubts on it! _(i have no faith in myself xD)_ & thank you for telling me Sam's sibling's name.

Well, i honestly have a little writers block. But i got a chapter out! whether its short or not.

* * *

><p><em>"she's crying, breathing hard and to her the room is spinning"<em>

- - _Rachel_ - -

_"Isn't it true, that new comer Sam Evans is your baby's daddy?"_

She _ran_, ignored anyone and everyone. She found an empty closet, and locked it. She started crying, and almost started throwing up. She sitting against the door, letting sobs come out and letting the tears fall freely.

She honestly has _no_ clue how Jacob found out- unless he _literally_ stalked her all the way to the doctors office, or that he has hidden cameras in the choir room. Jacob is nothing but a _creep_. A honest to god _creep_, who's supposedly _'in-love'_ with her. It _sickens_ her  
>It <em>might<em> have been Sunshine, who might have gotten someone to slip the word 'pregnant' while talking to her and Sunshine might have paid someone to ask whoever. Sunshine might have stalked her too, and overheard someone talking.

She honestly doesn't know why anyone would try this, honestly she doesn't.

.x.x.x.x.x.

- - _Noah_ - -

He was walking towards his locker when Jacob walked up to him.  
>"What the fuck do you want Jewfro?"<p>

"Is it true that Rachel Berry is you're curtain lover?"

He turned around and face Jacob, grabbed him and pushed him against the lockers, "The fuck?"

"Are you or are you not in love with Rachel Berry?"

"I'll tell you what Jewfro, you stay the hell away from not only Berry but me and the rest of the gleeks. And I'll stop throwing you in the dumpster, got it?"

Jacob's eyes widen, and ran off. students looked back at him, while he just glared right back. He slammed his locker shut and walked off to look for Rachel.

During his search, he was bombed with questions from almost _every_ single football player, cheerio, & everyone between.

if looks could _kill_, they'd all be _dead_.

.x.x.x.x.

- - _Rachel_- -

she's _crying_, breathing_ hard_ and to her the room is _spinning_. She can hardly hear whats going on behind the door, and she can barely hear her own thoughts.

Everything is coming to her too _fast_.

she can hardly hear her phone playing the sweet sound of Noah's voice. Sweet Caroline. _(she recorded him singing, because even if she loves the original. She loves Noah's voice)_

she _doesn't _answer though.

Her vision is _blurry_, from crying for minutes straight. even if she's sick of crying, its really the only thing she can honestly think of to let these emotions out-

well that or _screaming_.

.x.x.x.x.

- - _Noah_ - -

"damnit!"

He's been searching for Rachel for the past 15 minutes, and being bombed with questions at the same time.  
>He's not only <em>pissed<em> off, but _annoyed_.

He notices a blonde boy, staring. He pushes him into the lockers and walks off, still trying to call Rachel.

why she isn't picking up, he doesn't know and its seriously pissing him off even more. why? Because Rachel's the type of person to always her cellphone, whether she's busy doing something or doing nothing.

So yes, he's _worried_.

another thing, that blonde boy keeps staring at him. That is creeping him out, and pissing him off even _more_.

.x.x.x.x.

- - Rachel - -

All the drama that started just a month & a half ago, its finally catching up to her. She's been holding in this kind of emotion for a while now and its pouring out of her like rain.

she's _crying_ because her fathers _kicked her out_.  
>she's <em>crying<em> because she's _pregnant at sixteen._  
>she's <em>crying<em> because of the _whispers, and rumors_.  
>she's <em>crying<em> because the _mystery boy, is here._

she's _sick of crying_, but what else can she do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: short chapter, :(

fuck you writers block!

So, if this was a real show. It would be switching scenes every five minutes, or it would be like how they would play music and switch the scenes. _(One tree hill)_

it's yet again another 'filler' chapter, but it's more like a 'thoughts' chapter _(whatever the hell that is..)_

Hopefully, this writers block ends soon... & hopefully the next chapter is Sam's thoughts...

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	9. that same strange feeling

A/N: Why hello everyone, the writers block is still here. Its just i got some ideas! (:

This is a chapter like the last one. it's kind of a 'filler' chapter still, but kind of not. its honestly confusing.

Everyone must love Sam's character already, even if you haven't really met him. isn't that weird?

(Last night on glee, who was laughing hard when Sue was trying to torture Artie? & who loved Sam, Puck & Artie singing Friday? i hate the song but god it was funny)

Anyways, here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p><em>"Whoever gossips to you will gossip about you"<em>

- - Sam - -

He doesn't know whats going on, first he sees a girl run off crying and then he sees the same mohawk' boy shove past him 10 minutes later. He shakes his head and continues to his class.

Everyone's _staring._  
>He looks around and realizes, they're staring at <em>him<em>

That's how his classes are too, everyone stares at him whenever the teachers looks away. He doesn't understand why, and its even _weirder_ whenever that same girl is in the class, because they switch looking from him to her..

who is _she_?

When he's walking to his locker for lunch, he hears whispers and more people are staring at him. Do _all_ the new kids get _stared_at?

or is it just _him_?

He doesn't know who the girl who ran is, and he doesn't know the guy with the mohawk either. He doesn't know the creep who told him about glee club. Hell, He barely knows his partner's name in English.

So how can everyone know who _he_ is?

x.x.x.x.x.

- - _Rachel_- -

She got out of the closet for two reasons, and only two.

- Noah threaten to kick it down.  
>- she needed to go to class.<p>

So now, she's standing closely by Noah and hugging his side as they _(mainly Noah)_ talk to Finn. She hasn't really left anyone's side yet, because she's afraid Jacob or someone will come up with a million questions. She _knows_there's rumors about her now, and that some are with Sam and some are with Noah. But she really doesn't want to talk about them.

just not, _yet_.

She's getting stared while in the hallways, during classes and during the break and lunch. The only time she doesn't get stared at is during glee and whenever she's around another glee member.

"So what are we going to do?"

she looks up and realizes Finn's asking _her_, not Noah.  
>"What are you talking about Finn?"<p>

"you know, the rumors are kinda getting out of hand- i was just saying maybe we should go up to him and you know-" Finn tried to explain.

"No, we aren't talking to him! I'm _not_ going to talk to him, not going to make nice and say _"oh hey, just wanted to let you know I'm this girl you slept with back in Arizona and well, I'm pregnant with your child and guess what, everyone is talking about you!"_Finn you just don't talk to someone with a problem like this!" she blurted out, causing both Noah and Finn to widen their eyes.

"Rach-"

"_Don't_ 'Rach' me, i don't _feel_ like talking, i don't _want_ to talk to him. Whether he knows it or not, he _ruined_ my life."

.x.x.x.x.

- - _Sam_- -

He's walking towards the gym, when he's stopped. two cheerios are standing before him, with their arms crossed.

"uh, hi?"

the two cheerios aren't speaking, just staring.. More staring, _great_One cheerio has tan skin, and dark-almost black-brown hair, with a heart necklace on. the other cheerio, she's taller then the tan one. She has blonde hair, and she's bouncing in place even with her arms crossed.

"Are you Sam?"

he looks around, and nods. "Yeah, um why are you asking?"

The tan cheerio grabs the blonde, and walks away and mutters something like,

_"Berry has good taste"_

Berry?

.x.x.x.x.

- - _Rachel_- -

"Rachel you _hav_e to talk to him-"

"no i _don't_. I'm not talking to him, and you can't make me"

Finn and now Quinn, are trying to talk her into talking to Sam. She's not though. She _will not_ talk to Sam, or _anyone_ for the matter.  
>Noah on the other hand, is holding her close and trying to get her to just walk away.<p>

"come on Rachel, maybe he _remembers_ you-"

She froze, what if he does? She shakes her head and walks away.

_(Noah, Finn & Quinn stare after her)_  
>She honestly hopes he <em>doesn't<em> remember her, or maybe she _does_ want him to remember. She's not sure, one second she _hates his guts_, the next she _wants to meet him_ and ask him questions. Maybe he_ does_ _remember_, and just _doesn't_ realize _who she is._

Or _maybe_ he gets that same _strange_ feeling in his stomach, like she does whenever they're in the same room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Everyone wanted to see more of Sam's thoughts/pov, so here it is (: Not much, but whatever.

So, I'm_ trying_ to write in Santana in.. I dont know how though._ (then again, i need to try and write in everyone...)_

I dont know if you count this is long or short, to me its short. It's just, i'm having writers block with this story _(on flickr i have a ton more ideas xD)_ & i'm trying to get more ideas for this.

& if any of you have ideas for this, feel free to _message me_ or just put it in the reviews ;D

_Hopefully_, the next chapter is longer & has Sam and Rachel meeting each other.. or Sam hearing the rumors.

& hopefully this writers block goes away.

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	10. The past haunts you

**A/N:** sorry sorry sorry **SORRY**! We are having computer problems in my house, like big time. The computer that I have EVERYTHING saved onto it, crashed. Not once, not twice, but _three_ times. So, we went to fry's and asked to see what we can do, finding out- we need to call company so they can just only send us a _(stupid)_ CD to not only restart the damn thing, but will delete everything that's on it. _(I'm pissed about that)_  
>So now we have my niece's computer up &amp; running (finally!)<p>

_I'm still pissed that i lost everything on my old computer, like gifs pictures & all my itunes! (even passwords & websites..)_

End of story!  
>P.C's <em>SUCK!<em>Like really, we need to buy a damn apple.

Since I haven't posted in a little over a week, I'm writing/typing a long chapter_ (hopefully)_ two long chapters. I'm trying my hardest to write/type but it sucks when the only times you can is, when no one is home & at midnight. So, hopefully this is a good chapter.

* * *

><p><em>"Keep your mouth shut if you have nothing nice to say, if you have nothing to say (period), keep your mouth shut"<em>

- - _Rachel_- -

She's studying in the middle of Noah's bedroom, while he's playing the guitar. she hasn't said a word to anyone for the past five days, and by that it means the only people she talks to now is Gabriella, Noah _(at home)_ Brittany _(you just _can't_ ignore this girl)_ and that's it. She doesn't even talk to the teachers, because she knows they know her _"secret"_. She hardly says a word to Kurt and Santana _(&they're her best friends)_and she knows it's messed up not to talk to her best friends.

What do you expect?

1) she got pregnant, with an mystery_ (now, known)_ boy's baby.  
>2) her fathers '<em>disowned<em>' her, kicked her out.  
>3) she was adopted by her<em> best friend  old enemy_'s mother.  
>4) she used to be known as '<em>berry the freak'<em> now known as, _'puckerman's little treat'_  
>5) everyone in glee club used to <em>hate her<em>, now _love her._  
>6) someone tried to make <em>everyone<em> re-hate her by trying to say she sent someone to a crackhouse.  
>7) the mystery boy not only lives in Lima, but also goes to school with her.<br>8) everyone is spreading rumors about her

Of course she's ignoring so many people, wouldn't _you_?

"Rachel, are you going to stare into nothing the whole time?"

she shakes her head and realizes Noah is no longer in his chair, now he's laying down next to her, looking through her iPod. She stares down at her notebook and it has doodles on it instead of her homework. She sighs and drops the pencil stopping her head in her hands.

"Rach, what's wrong?"

She takes a deep breath and moves her things onto the floor then laying down on his bed, she might be sick of crying but it's all she can do. Noah pulls her towards him and holds her as she crys.

"_everything_"

she whispers, and buries her head in his chest. She _yet again_ feels weak, and stupid. She knows it's stupid to feel like this, about closing up and only opening up when she's at home.

"Everything's _wrong_ Noah, I-I'm not suppose to be pregnant my fathers should not have kicked me out and 'disowned' me! you were my known enemy and now my older brother, one of my best friends used to hate my guts and now everything is_ so_ wrong."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

- - _Sam_- -

he's in his backyard listening to his iPod and playing basketball, when his phone goes off. He stops, wipes off his forehead before downing water and grabbing his phone.

from: _unknown_

_That's weird,_ he shakes his head and opens the text.

_"Dear fellow McKinley students this is your very own Jacob Ben Israel with important news! Everyone knows **Rachel Berry**"_-

He stops reading, and remembers what that cheerio said a couple days ago, _"Berry has good taste"_. Is that what 'berry' means?  
>it's a last name? He shakes his head and continues reading the text.<p>

_"Well, I found out something about Rachel Berry. During the summer she was not only kicked out, but disowned by her fathers. Now, she wasn't on the 'streets' for long since she now lives in the **Puckerman** household. Mrs. Puckerman not only took the girl in, but adopted her. **Rachel Berry-Puckerman** has a little more hiding. She has a "bun in the oven" yes you are reading this correctly, Rachel 'goody-two-shoes' Berry is pregnant."_

His eyes widen, why is this 'Jacob' guy telling like the world about this poor girl's life?

_"Now I'm not sure who the father is, but I do know is Rachel doesn't even know the father. Some people are saying it's Puckerman's and some are saying its new-comer **Sam Evans**"_

He _almost_ dropped his phone, How can he be the father of some random girl's baby? He's been her for almost two months, and hasn't dated anyone, let alone Rachel Berry.

It _must _be a lie.

_"Well that's it for today's news, updates for this story will come out soon! As for now, for more news and some pictures go to"_

he closed his phone, didn't even finish the text. He could not believe what he just read. So the rumors _now_ are-

1) Rachel Berry-Puckerman is the 'main' news  
>2) Jacob Ben Israel is <em>still<em> the same creep he will always be.  
>3) he's now known as might be the father of Rachel's unborn child.<p>

He still doesn't understand that, how can he be a father of someone's child if hasn't been with anyone since moving here.

Is that even possible?

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

- - _Rachel_- -

Monday morning came by fast for her, she awoke in Noah's bed with his arm around her waist. _(This became normal for them three days after she was adopted. It's not weird ...)_She's not getting up though, just laying there listening to random little sounds from outside and Noah's breathing. She loves times like this, its like the world is at peace and nothing can hurt her. The sounds of birds and the wind against the leafs, and Noah's breathing / snoring calms her down, makes her at peace. But when she hears the alarm buzzing, her peace time?

it _ends_.

She sighs getting up to shut the thing off, (which is on the _other _table on the 'side' Noah sleeps) the other thing making her want to stay in bed longer is Noah. He wraps his arms around her waist again, pulling her close to his chest as he mumbles "sleep"

She shakes his arms off before sitting up on the edge,  
>"Its 7 A.M Noah, we have school today."<p>

He groans, as she gets up to take a quick shower. _Before_ she would get up at _5:30_ A.M. to go for a run before taking a shower and getting ready for the day. _Now_ she let's Noah set the alarm clock(s) up, and at times he sets them up at _6:30_ A.M. but she let's them go off for ten-fifteen minutes before getting up. She doesn't go for a run anymore and she doesn't 'get ready' she just throws on an outfit whether it's a dress, skirt, jeans, tank tops, t-shirts. She hardly puts on make-up in the morning she waits til she sees Brittany or Santana.

staring at herself in the mirror is weird _normally_ she wouldn't stare at herself, _normally_ she wouldn't run a hand down her stomach and wouldn't stand sideways looking at herself.  
>She now has to eat not only for herself, but a <em>baby<em>. She has another _human-being_ growing inside of her. She has _another_ life to be careful and watch out for.

That _scares_ her.

Noah has to nearly _scream_ at her to make her stop. He has to pull her away from the mirror, and somehow drag her to the car.

The hallways are the same whispers, staring, giggling, and pointing. She knows this.

But _today_?

Its _different_, everything just seems different. Like cheerios are staring at her with a what looks like _pity_ in their eyes, and football & hockey players aren't saying 'berry' at her. (_are they calling me **Rachel**?_) She goes through the whole day like that. It's when she's by herself and walking to her locker when the world stops, yet _again_.

_He's_ standing against her locker.

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes your past comes back to haunt you, and sometimes it makes things worse"<em>

- - _Rachel_- -

The world froze for her, she _couldn't_ breath. She looks around not many people are around, so running is out of the question. None of the members of glee is around, so hiding is out of the question.

She has no where to go.

She takes a deep breath, before walking closer to her locker. He hasn't notice her yet, that's good. She 'clears' her throat and he finally notices her, he jumps up and stares at her.

"_Rachel_"

_How does he know my name?_ she's froze in the spot again, her mind racing. Does he know the '_secret_'?

"Ho-how do you know my name?"

She's studying him, while he's studying her. He's as tall as Noah, has the "Justin Bieber haircut" and the color is a sandy color. He has big lips, and his eyes are turning a dark green.

"I want to know something" he handed her his phone with the text open, "I want to know- how can _I_ be apart of this?"

She could not believe her eyes, Jacob learned everything- and told _everyone_. She shakes her head and shoves his phone back to him, before running off. She doesn't understand why Jacob would do something like this, the guy says he's 'in-love' with her yet he does nothing but _ruin _her. She runs towards Noah's car, and hides out in there.

he knows, he _knows_.  
>It's the only thing going through her head. He knows, and wants to know if what people are saying is true. <em>Everyone<em> in the school knows now, that she's a 'Puckerman' now and that she's _pregnant_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So again, i'm sorry for not posting sooner! we have three broken computers and one shitty laptop in this house. I write/type the story through my iphone and i save it through flickr and i post when i get on a computer, and i couldn't post for like a week...

This was hard to write, because i've had writers block for the longest time. & it doesn't help that i have my sister always wanting to know what i'm doing. So the only times i can write/type is during the day when everyone is at work & at midnight when i'm in bed. (being homeschooled has its wonders.)

I'm thinking about making a twitter for this, so i can always update this for people xD _(sounds lame, i know but it'll update you on when i'll post this story & others i have)_

who saw glee? I really wish puckleberry was endgame, but we all know finchel is endgame. _(hell I'll go for Artie/Rachel as endgame, just not finchel)_ I'm not the biggest "Finn" fan at the moment, he's such a jerk.


	11. apart of this mess?

**A/N:** well i dont have much to say. I'm not really happy with this chapter, since its short & odd.

I don't know how i want to have Sam find out, so here's one shot at him getting some information..

Its getting hard to write how Rachel feels, and its just getting harder. (i like it! xD)

* * *

><p>"<em>The truth will set you free, but first it will make you miserable.<em>"

- - _Rachel_ - -

"Rachel open the door"

She nearly jumped, _he's_ standing right there.

"Rachel we need to talk!"

she shakes her head, keeping the doors locked. She can't talk to him, not _yet_. She's _not_ ready.

"Rachel please i need to talk to you"

She looks up and he's leaning against the door, she _wants_ to talk. Honestly, she does but the _"little"_ voice inside her head is overpowering her _heart_. Telling her he's only going to break your heart.

_(but he already did.)_

He doesn't realize it, _she_ doesn't realize it. He broke her heart the moment she realized her world was coming, crashing down on her. She has little _trust_ now, and its because of _him_. She honestly wants to tell him off, and wants him to realize how he ruined her life.

"No, we don't. I don't even know your name"  
>she's lying, <em>of course<em> she knows his name.

"I'll introduce myself, I'm Sam Evans. You are?"

she giggles, she can't help it. He's standing there just a few inches away from the car with his hand out for her to shake it. He's also smiling. She sighs and turns to the door, and opens it. she shakes her head before smiling, just a little.  
>"I'm Rachel Berry"<p>

He looks at her strange. She maybe re-thinking about talking to him, because of how weird she feels with that look on his face.  
>"What?"<p>

she watches him duck his head and grab his phone, pulling her hand out and placing his phone in her hand. He hit a button and the screen still had the text on it. She sighs, and reads it.  
>"I want to know how can i be apart of this, i just moved here from Arizona. I've <em>never<em> met you, i don't know many people here. I hardly even know my partner in English, how can be apart of this? is it even true?"

She hands back his phone, and sighs. She doesn't know how to explain to him anything that's been happening. How to really start this?

_"We have met, had sex even. Then a couple of weeks later i found I'm pregnant with your child and i got kicked out, re-adopted by a friend's mom. Oh and now i have huge trusting problems all because of you"_

Not the _best_ way to explain something to him,  
>"Sometimes, you don't know whats true or whats even real." she tells him, looking down at her lap "You <em>don't<em> know me, you're right."

"then how can i be apart of this _mess_?"

_mess_? is that what people are calling this now? She fakes a smile at him, "I don't know, can you now leave me alone?"

He stares at her, and doesn't move. She feels him staring at the back of her head. She doesn't hear him walk away though, she takes a quick look back, he's still there.

"Like what people are probably saying, I'm a _mess_ might as well leave now before people start believing those _lies_" she snaps at him, she looks up at him. He seems taller, or she just _feels_smaller.

"it's easier to see what we want than to look for the truth." she whispers, before grabbing the door and closing (and locking) it.

.x.x.x.x.x.

- - _Sam_ - -

_"it's easier to see what we want than to look for the truth"_

what does that mean? As he's walking away he notices people staring at him again. Right now, he's sure people got pictures.

What did she mean it's easier to see what we want, than to look for the truth? And sometimes we don't know what's true or real? who is this girl?

He doesn't see her the rest of the day, _correction_ he doesn't see her _alone_. He does see her, all day even just not alone. At all times she's standing or sitting or walking with someone. When she is alone, and notices him walking towards her she jumps away and finds someone to talk to.  
>He isn't sure if it's because she's probably hiding something or if she's just ignoring him.<p>

"Hey! Lady Lips!"  
>he turns around, and sees Puck? walking towards him. He notices Rachel and she's staring at Puck.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** see its short, and kinda boring.

still trying to figure out if i want Sam to 'fall' for Rachel. & trying to figure out how i'm suppose to write in everyone else. We've already seen how Puck acts around Rachel, and bits & pieces of Brittany too.

Writers block sucks you know? & it doesn't help that i get other ideas for stories, when i need to write this one and "that 'little' secret"

_(those other ideas, i might end up posting as long long one-shots when they're done xD)_

Anyone watch Bones? Oh my god :D i can't wait for the next season :3


	12. wrapped in a mystery

A/N: finally got some good ideas for Open Your Heart ;) it was at like midnight when i got the ideas, (i need to get more sleep though...). Anyways, i finally got some good ideas i am happy with for this.

I'm thinking about bringing in Tristan (Rachel's cousin) & his friend Jacob... so if you see those names, that's who they are (read the first chapter)

Who should Sam become friends with? (Mike, Finn, Kurt?)

anyways;

* * *

><p><em>"I guess I'm just a riddle, wrapped in a mystery"<em>

- - _Puck_- -

He found Rachel sitting in his car during lunch, she had dried tears on her cheeks. He doesn't understand how long she's been out here, and why she's even out here in the first place. Rachel goes to all of her classes whether some ass is in the same class, so finding her in his car during lunch is shocking.

"Rach?"

She shakes her head before wiping her eyes again,  
>"Hey Noah"<p>

"Rachel how long have you've been out here?"

He crosses his arms, before raising an eyebrow at her. He knows when she lies and fakes anything. she doesn't answer him though, just hits her head on the back of his seat.

"I guess a couple periods, I was walking towards my locker when I saw Sam- and I ran here"

"Ladylips?"  
>She nodded, before swinging her legs out of the car and facing him.<br>"wait- you mean you talked to him?"

"I didn't tell him, I lied- told him I'm a _mess _and told him to leave me alone. He doesn't remember, I guess it's a good thing?"

Puck sighed and held his hand out for her helping her out, and they started for the choir room. Silence between the two, and a freshman had the guts to whisper something about them. He didn't react only because of Rachel who's staring blankly ahead of her, and clinging to his arm.

_(If she wasn't, he'd be pinning the idiot) _  
>As they walk into the room Brittany rushes to Rachel's side and <em>literally<em> dragged her away from him, and leaving him to follow.  
>He wasn't paying any attention to Mr. Shue or anyone else who talked, his mind was more focused on finding ways of hurting Sam Evans. <em>(He already came up for 7 so far...)<em>  
>He doesn't know the <em>full<em> story, all he knows is Sam hurt Rachel badly. _(whether the guy knows it or not)_  
>He wants Sam to realize you don't just go up to someone and demand answers, not realizing someone is near to tears<em> (he just knows Rachel too well) <em>

Rachel told him she's going shopping with Brittany and Santana. So, now he has about 3 hours to find Sam Evans, and make a strong promise _(not a threat)_ to him to stay the hell away from Rachel.

He watched as Brittany linked arms with Rachel and Santana pulling both out of the room. He just smirked and shot out of his seat, stalking the halls to find Sam Evans. He found him, standing at his locker with some other footballer standing next to him.

"Hey ladylips"

Sam looks from his locker confused and pissed (rolled into one) look on his face, and when puck see him close his locker before walking away, puck glared and stalked up to Sam.

"what do you want?"  
>It's the first thing that comes out of Sam's mouth, and puck has to hold himself back from beating him up.<p>

"Stay the hell away from Rachel got it?"  
>Sam looked at him weird, before closing his locker and turning towards him.<p>

"can i ask why?"

Puck glared at him before answering, "she told me you and her talked, and i don't like creeps following her."

"but I'm-"

"don't care, leave her alone. got it?"

he nodded and rushed away, leaving puck to smirk and whistle as he walks towards the parking lot.

.x.x.x.x.x.

- - _Sam_ - -

When did he become a creep? he just wanted to know why she ran off, and he just wanted some answers..

"doesn't matter anymore, I'm not apart of it" he tells himself, _(and tries to ignore the weird feeling in his stomach)_

He really wants to move again, because of this whole rumor mill and he already hated this place the minute his parents told him about moving. He just wants to move back to Arizona, see his friends

_(and try to find the mystery girl)_

As he's wrapped up in his own thoughts he bumps into someone, causing the person to fall.

"What the hell?"

he shakes his head and sees a girl starting to get up, shit.

"sorry, i wasn't paying attent-"

"whatever"

He helps her up, and she rolls her eyes before walking away. He just walks towards his car, his mind going back to the thoughts. his phone started to go off.

"hello?"  
><em>"Sammy Boy!"<em>  
>"Jake?"<br>_"yep! & Tris!"_  
><span>"Sam where've you've been?"<span>  
>"I moved, i live in Lima. Ohio now. it sucks"<br>_"Lima?"_  
>"yeah, it sucks here- there's this girl Rachel and-"<br>_"Rachel? hey Tris don't you have a cousin named Rachel?"_  
><span>"yeah why? Rachel Berry she was here last summer"<span>

"_Rachel Berry_ is your cousin?"

he was _thisclose_ to dropping his phone.

_"Sam? Sammm! Sammy? Samuel. Sam I Am? hellllllo!"_

* * *

><p>AN: well there ya have it! (: Finally I'm happy with a chapter! woohoo!

I think bringing in Tristan & Jacob is a good idea, what about you?  
>Honestly, i think its been forever since i wrotetyped this. So it was weird since I've typed up a couple of one shots & that 'little' secret.

sorry if its short to you, i really wanted to stop when Sam bumped into a girl (who do you think it is?) but that was way short, so i ended it with a conversion with Jacob&Tristan(i love this name!) I love the very last line ;)

BTW: this is who's talking; Sam, _Jacob_, Tristan

Anyways,

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	13. half the secret itself

**A/N:** glad you all liked the last chapter(: well this is the next, and to answer someone's question; you'll find out soon ;)  
>Someone was saying how Sam &amp; Rachel should just be friends... who knows I might throw in a whole twist where Jacob is Rachel's love interest <em>(its not, so dont start anything... lol)<em>  
>I mean I can always throw in different twists and turns. just one thing;<p>

**Do. Not. Ask. For. Finchel.**  
>I honestly hate the couple, <em>(don't get me wrong they sound amazing together&amp;do look cute)<em> I really don't like them together. So no Finn/Rachel, but Finn does like (he thinks love) Rachel.  
>So, I don't know who Rachel's love interest is yet.<p>

Anywho, let's get go on to the chapter.

* * *

><p><em>"To know that one has a secret is to know half the secret itself"<em>

- - - _Rachel_ - - -

She's sitting in her _(Noah's)_ bed, listening to Santana and Brittany gossip about whatever. They've been home for four hours already, and Noah is still not home. She was _literally_ dragged throughout the whole mall _(Well, half the mall)_, even though she didn't want to- she let Brittany drag her into _baby GAP_. She didn't buy anything, just looked around and saw just a few adorable clothes. She did buy a couple new dresses, and that's about it even if she was dragged through almost every single store.  
>She's not really listening to Santana or Brittany for the matter, she's been mindlessly nodding along and humming to herself.<p>

"Rae!"

she shakes her head and looks over at Brittany and Santana, both looking at her weird.  
>"Yes?"<p>

"Ya gonna answering the phone?"  
>She looks over at her cellphone and realizing it's been ringing for a while now. She shrugs, grabbing the phone and walks towards the bathroom.<p>

"Hello?"  
><em>"Rachel? hey, it's Tristan"<em>  
>"Tristan? Wh-why are you calling?"<br>_"Well, when I called a friend of mine up he was telling me about moving to Lima. Don't you live there?"_

Sam's her cousin's friend?

"Yes I do, um what's your friend's name?"  
><em>"Sam Evans"<em>  
>Her heart dropped (the phone <em>almost<em> dropping too) Did Sam tell him anything?  
>"Oh really? So, um-"<br>_"Can you ask your dads if Jake and I can stay over for the weekend?"_  
>"What?"<br>_"Jake and I are coming for a visit, do we need to get a hotel?"_  
>"I uh- that'd be best"<p>

She couldn't believe it, one of the main reasons she's in this mess is coming here. As much as she loves her cousin _(can she even call him that now?)_, she kinda blames him.

why?  
>If she never went to his house, she wouldn't have gone to the party and wouldn't have gotten drunk, then have drunken sex with someone. She would have never got kicked-outdis-owned by her own fathers. So yes, she's putting very little blame on her cousin (?)

"Hey Rae, puck's home- we're going to leave"

"Okay Britt"

_"Rachel?"_  
>"Sorry Tristan, what did you say?"<br>_"Jake and I are coming for a visit in a couple of days, do you think you can meet us at the airport?"_  
>"maybe, depends on what time."<p>

she heard a knock on the door, she sighed and unlocked it. Noah's standing there with a confused look on his face.  
>"Who's on the phone?"<p>

"Tristan, my cousin's coming here soon"

_"Well, I'll call you to pick us up then. See you in a couple weeks!"_  
>"Okay, uh bye Tristan"<br>_"bye"_

she quickly hangs up and moves out of the bathroom, and laying on the bed. Her thoughts rushing to her fast, it's all too much.  
>She can't believe Tristan and Jacob are coming to Lima within the next couple of weeks. what else is going to happen? Sam finding out her address?<p>

"Rach?"

she looked up to see Noah standing there, she moves over to the 'side' she sleeps on and watches him sit next to her.  
>"Whats on your mind?"<p>

"My cous-Tristan and his friend Jacob are coming for a visit in a couple of weeks, and they talked to Sam I guess they're friends"  
>She whispered, still looking at her phone trying to stop the tears from falling,<p>

"Rach I dont know what to say"  
>she didn't speak, just curled up into his side. For 'siblings' they're closer then anyone else they know. Even if the guest room turned into her bedroom, she spends most nights sleeping in Noah's room. She just feels safer with Noah, and it's not weird. Before high school, she spent most nights at the puckerman's. Some how she'd end up in Noah's room one way or another. Even though she didn't sleep next to him, somehow she ended up in his bed. It's normal for them, it's just a bit odd now that they're 'siblings' before any of this, she could see herself being with Noah as girlfriendboyfriend.

but now, not so much.

- - _Puck_- -

He gently laid Rachel down, and putting the blanket over her before walking out of the room. He took one last look at her before leaving the room.  
>How can one person take so much in under 3 months? going from an semi-perfect life she had to finding out she's pregnant, get kicked out and adopted to another family. Now her cousin- or whoever is coming for a visit?<p>

"This is bullshit"

He's so unsure on everything now-a-days, before all of this happened he wanted to have a real chance with Rachel... now he has her in his bed almost every night, but not the way he wants it. Now he's her older brother, and ends up being the only person she'll talk to outside of the house. He walks out of his house, and calls Brittany (the two strangely became close when Brittany and Rachel became "sisters")

"i dont know how to help her this time"  
><em>"huh?"<em>  
>"her cousin is coming up and apparently he's best friends or whatever to Sam, and they're coming up for a visit"<br>_"oh wow"_  
>"yeah, so can you come over?"<br>_"i'll be there in 10 minutes"_

He hangs up and heads back inside the house.

Out of everyone he can think of _(including himself)_ the only person who can really cheer Rachel up, is _Brittany_. He doesn't know how but she is. It's really insane how Rachel calls, Kurt and Santana her best friends- yet half the time talks to only him & Brittany.

it's insane that's all.

.x.x.x.x.x.

- - _Rachel_ - -

"I've had the most problems anyone can have in a year. Yet, we're not even 5 months into the school year"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** this is pissing me off, i have no ideas for anything right now. So if it takes me a couple of days to upload the next chapter, sorry.

this chapter sucks, well to me it does.

_(i should be doing school right now but i'm uploading this & trying to update that 'little' secret. yeah.)_

**glee live 2011**; was amazing, i saw them on may 28. everything about it was amazing, the klaine skit was adorable and amazing! i got some pictures and their on my tumblr. I'd talk more about it but... i cant word it other then AMAZING! I got a warbler blazer shirt ;D & a glee tote bag, and the tour book. :D well i should go..

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	14. no one else to blame

**A/N:** It might be a short chapter, since I still have writers block...I'm just pushing myself. I'm honestly pissed that i get writers block a lot, because its like come on you do nothing all day! _(the fact that i had this in a tab for over an hour and yet have got nothing is sad. i blame tumblr.)_

people who want evanberry/samchel moments; Don't worry they'll be coming ;) & soon there will be lots!_  
><em>

anywho;

* * *

><p><em>"blaming everyone else is great until you've got nobody left around to blame but yourself"<em>

- - _Rachel_ - -

She's standing in the middle of the airport waiting for Tristan and Jacob, she doesn't know why. She's putting some blame on them for why she's in this mess, because if Jacob never gave her whatever drink he made shouldn't had gotten drunk. She blames Tristan and his love for parties, and she blames her fathers for sending her to his place for the summer. She blames Sam for.. well everything.

Noah and Brittany tried to stop her from coming to pick them up, but she told Tristan she'd be here and even if she's in a mess she keeps her promises.  
>She's nervous though, she's nervous they'll notice something before she gets to explain. She's not even sure how she'll explain anything really, she's hoping Tristan hasn't talked to her fathers.<p>

"Rachel?"

She turns around, and the world froze. Out of everyone that goes to McKinley, _he_ has to be here? why is he here?

"hello Sam, what are you doing here?"

_don't stare at him, do not stare at him._

"my friends called me up, told me they're coming for a visit. uh what are you doing here?"

She avoids eye-contact by looking around, and hugging herself. While he stands there looking very awkwardly.

"my cousin Tristan and his friend Jacob are coming"

the world stood still for what seemed like forever for the both of them.

"Tris is your cousin?"

she nodded, _this isn't going to be good_..

"Rachel! Sam! Hey!"

Both teens looked over where they heard the voice, and came rushing over is none other then Tristan and Jacob. Rachel tried her best to look happy, but failed. Sam on the other than, smiled at his friends.

"Hey Tris Jake!"

Rachel stood there very awkwardly as she watched Tristan & Jacob hug Sam. She did however get to smile a bit, only since Jacob keeps calling Sam different nicknames every few seconds. When she was pulled into a hug my Tristan, she couldn't help but sigh. The first time in a long time.

To say it was awkward was an understatement, because it was very very _very_. She's standing very awkwardly next to Tristan and listening to Jacob and Sam go on about something.

"Rach?"  
>she looked over at Tristan and noticed the worried look on his face, she fakes a smile.<p>

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with you? you're normally all chatty"  
>He's whispering making sure Jacob and Sam don't hear them, She's fiddling with her phone and avoiding eye contact with him.<p>

"Nothing, I just- I'm not feeling well?"  
>it came out more as a question then a statement.<p>

"we'll be right back"  
>Tristan pulled her up and dragged her away from the table, as soon as they were no where near the other two.<br>"Alright, what's up with you?"

She fiddled with the end of her shirt, and kept avoiding looking at Tristan. She didn't know how to tell him all of whats been happening.  
>"I-I-uh, My fathers kicked me out and disowned me"<p>

"What?"

"They disowned me, one of my best friend's mom adopted me. I-I, I've been having some problems for a while now"  
>she looked up once, and noticed the shock on his face and when she looked down at her feet she notice Tristan's hands forming fists.<p>

"What problems?"

she took a deep breath before closing her eyes and then looking at him again.  
>"I'm pregnant"<p>

His eyes widen and he stood still while she started walking backwards. She wanted to get out, and get out _now_. She noticed how he slowly followed her, and how his face was a mix of confusion and worried and pissed. She turned and rushed out, looking back and realizing Tristan's following her.

"Rachel come here!"

She shakes her head no, and rushes out.

"Rachel!"

She doesn't know why she's running from him, or why she runs at all. She just needs to get away, needs to get away from him and try to forget that he's best friends with her cousin. She wants to lock herself in her _(Noah's)_ room forever and ignore everyone.

She's stopped by a hand, and she looks up to see Tristan.

"Tristan i know you're probably mad-"

"I'm not, I'm confused. Why are you running?"

She looks behind him, and notices Jacob and Sam standing there and walking slowly towards them. She turns back to Tristan.

"It started at your party during the summer"

"what do you mean it was at my party?"

"I'm two-three months pregnant, and i got pregnant from your birthday party. I was drinking some drink Jacob was making, i had drunken sex with a mystery boy- and i only knew what color eyes he has and his smile, when i found out i told a friend's mom and she took me to the doctors and when i learned it was real, I told my fathers about it and they kicked me out and 'disowned' me. My friend's mom adopted me, and now I'm living with them and part of the Puckerman family. now I'm a mess, that's how Sam's putting it. And guess who's my baby's father?"

Tristan's eyes widen, and to the looks of it so does Jacob's. She doesn't look at Sam though, as matter of the fact she's ignoring he's standing close and can hear every single word she's saying.

"he has _blue/green eyes_, and a _big mouth_. _blonde hair_- oh and he's _new_ to Lima, he just moved here from _Arizona_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** well, i'm happy with the ending of this. the start not so much, but i _love_ the ending! xD

Have you noticed how much Rachel runs? yeah i dont know whats up with that.

_Evanberry_ moments; soon, trust me even i'm waiting for their time.

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	15. maybe, just maybe

**A/N:** Well so, the long awaited new chapter. I'm really happy with it, because it's like to me one of the best. Its insane, because i wrote this last week at like 11 at night. and over the weekend I added to it _(i hate that part.. but whatever)_ and the reason i didn't upload it over the weekend?

i was in Fresno with family for a bowling thing.. yeah. It was nice to be away home, even if it was for bowling (not the biggest bowling fan)

anywho, you wanted evanberry moments?

* * *

><p><em>"Everything will be fine. You just need to walk through the rough roads"<em>

- - _Rachel_- -

She's breathing hard, eyes are watery and the world is spinning. She spins around and stalks back to her car. She's hoping the three boys don't follow her, she simply cannot believe she just did that. It's been a while since she last stood up for herself.  
>(<em>It felt amazing<em>)

She locks herself in her car, and looks out the window. Tristan and Jacob have their eyes widen and mouths open just a bit. Sam on the other hand, he's walking towards her car. He has this look on his face she just _can't_ read. She _doesn't_ drive away, just sitting there staring at her keys and cellphone. She so badly wants to call Noah, but knows she _can't_ stand behind him this time. She knows she put herself in this moment, _(she's blaming herself this time)_ she knows she has to talk to him and just needs to get it over with, before it gets even _worse_.

Maybe, she _wants_ to talk to him.  
>maybe, she <em>doesn't<em> want to put so much blame on him.  
>maybe, just <em>maybe<em> she's starting to fall for him.

When she looks up she notices Sam standing on the passenger side. She unlocks the door without looking at him, and notices him out of the corner of her eye sees him get in and closes the door behind him.

Neither speak, nor do they move.  
>its silence, she doesn't even have the radio on. Nothing but silence, <em>(neither notice Tristan and Jacob slowly making their way over to the car.)<em> She hits the lock button though, making sure either boy could get in. She needs to speak to Sam, and she needs to do it alone.

Even though she has_ no idea_ what to say.

"So, you're the mystery girl I've been looking for?"  
>She hears him, and wonders how much he remembers from that night, wonders how <em>long <em>he's been looking for her. She wonders if he has a strange feeling in his gut as she does.

she nods, adding a "Apparently so" too.

"How much do you remember?" she only whispers, taking a quick glance at him. She notices him stare out the window, but turns his head to look at her.

"From the dancing til the morning after, why'd you leave?"  
>he whispers the last part, and she looks away.<p>

"I'm not the type of person who parties like that, honestly- that was my first party and drink. First time having sex too, I-I don't know why"  
>She so badly wants to tell him it was because she<em> didn't<em> want to really meet him, she wants to tell him she didn't want to fall in love with him. Because that's the most likely thing that will happen, (_She already likes him, and she finds herself falling for him _hard)

"How much do you remember?"

she sighs, and finally fully looks up at him.  
>"Everything from the way you asked me to dance, to you asking me if I was okay. The next morning, I-I had to get out. I'm not the party girl type, here i was known as the freak and I didn't have many friends. Everything's messed up now. My fathers kicked me out, one of my best friends is my brother and now one of the people who made it their job to make my life hell is one of my best friends. I'm pregnant at sixteen for crying out loud! I-I want to put all the blame on you, but I-I can't! I just can't"<br>She takes a deep breath before looking away, and notices Tristan and Jacob sitting on the curb, just waiting. She tries to avoid eye contact with Sam, but for some unknown reason she can't help _but_ look at him.

"I'd put the blame on me" he whispers and looks away, "If I never asked you to dance, you wouldn't be pregnant- I'm sorry"

She looks up at him, before letting her gaze fall back to her lap. She sighs and looks back up at Tristan and Jacob, before looking at Sam again.

"It-its okay, I'm sorry for blowing up at you. i guess I've been holding in too much emotions. I've been running a lot, I've stopped talking to a lot of people I've stopped singing- and I _love_ to sing."

She watches him, he's staring out the window and his hands are shoved into his pockets, even though he's sitting down. He's avoiding eye contact like she was. He's breathing heavily, but not hard like she was. She notices him close his eyes before he turned his head.  
>Now they're face to face.<p>

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"A couple weeks after that night- I'm almost three months now. I-I don't know if I'm going to keep the baby or not"  
>She looks at the time on her phone, it's almost 8 P.M. she promised Noah she'd be home before 10 she knows she should get going.<p>

"How come you kept introducing yourself by Rachel Berry, when you took Puckerman's last name?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm still getting used to being a Puckerman"

She's shocked at how well Sam's taking this, it's really surprising how he isn't running or even trying to say it's not him. It's like he somehow knew, but she doesn't question it.

"I need to get home, do you think you could take Tristan and Jacob to where ever?"  
>She looks at him, before switching her gaze towards Tristan and Jacob. She looks back at Sam, and realizes he's been staring at her.<p>

"Yeah, sure. Can we, you know talk some more sometime?"

Her heart skips a beat, and she doesn't even know why.

She smiles, just a little and nods.  
>"Yes, Tell Tristan I'll talk with him later. Noah is going to freak out if I'm not home soon"<p>

.x.x.x.x.x.x.

To say Noah was mad, was an understatement he was _pissed._  
>"I told you not to go!"<p>

"Noah I had to, if I hadn't Tristan would have come looking for me, can we just sleep?"

She hasn't even told him that Sam was there and they talked, she hasn't even mention that both Tristan and Jacob know. All Noah knows is, that she went to the airport and picked them up and dropped them off.  
>She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, she looked at Noah who was standing still.<br>"Noah please, I just want to sleep"

he nodded, and quickly stripped to his boxers before sliding into the bed. She moved to lay her head on his chest, he wrapped an arm around her.  
>"Is Tristan and whoever going to visit McKinley?"<p>

"I don't know, I just want to sleep"  
>She feels him sigh, and she turned away and closed her eyes.<p>

"Just tell me one thing, did you tell him about your fathers?"

she just pretended that she _didn't_ hear him.

_- 7:00 A.M. _-

she wakes up with Noah's arm around her waist, as she gets up she hears him groan and sit up. As she's getting dress, she takes a look in the mirror without her shirt on. a small 'bump' is starting, and her skirt? it's starting to feel tight. She doesn't know how long she's staring at herself til Noah shouts for her to get out so he can get ready. She pulls on her shirt before walking back out, and towards her room _(although she never sleeps in there)_to grab a dress.

She nor Noah speak the whole morning, just little mumbles. She thinks it's because he's upset, and she knows it's because her thoughts are more focused on how much longer she'll keep this 'secret' _(which isn't even a secret anymore)_in for much longer.

It's not til they get to school when she notices two other people standing with Sam, across the way. She doesn't think anything of it til she's walking towards her locker.

"Rachel, why'd you leave yesterday?"

she looks behind her to see Tristan, Jacob and Sam walking towards her. She already knows people are staring, and probably making more rumors about her.

"I had to be home, I promised Noah I'd be home by 10."

"who's Noah?"  
>It's Jacob that asks.<p>

"My-"  
>"Me, who are you?"<p>

The three boys turn around and are face-to-face with Noah. He has his arms folded and an eyebrow raised. He's a little bit taller then Tristan and Jacob, and the same height as Sam.

"He's my brother I guess?"  
>It's more of a question, then a statement.<br>She walks over to Noah, grabs his arm and pulls him away and gives them a small smile.

"Noah! Are you that worried about me? Tristan's not going to hurt me, I want- need to talk to him anyway. Why do you have to scare them? He may be older then you, but you're a lot stronger then him! please dont hurt him or his friends"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** honestly, i love the whole first part. the ending not so much.

I hope you liked it (: i mean, we don't really know how Sam's taking the whole thing. _(his "pov" probably will be the next chapter..)_

I'm not sure if i'll make Rachel & Sam a couple just yet, and I'm not even sure if they will become the couple. _(who knows maybe Artie will become Rachel's boyfriend... I have a strange feeling they should get together on the show.. lol)_

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	16. we don't see it sometimes

**A/N:** I bet everyone just wants to see what Sam really thinks dontcha?

Don't lie i know all of you want to know.

(ps; you have to read chapter 15 before reading this one)

* * *

><p><em>"When something bad happens something good comes out of it even if we don't see it sometimes"<em>

- - _Sam_ - -

_"It started at your party during the summer"_

_"what do you mean it was at my party?"_

_"I'm two-three months pregnant, and i got pregnant from your birthday party. I was drinking some drink Jacob was making, i had drunken sex with a mystery boy- and i only knew what color eyes he has and his smile, when i found out i told a friend's mom and she took me to the doctors and when i learned it was real, I told my fathers about it and they kicked me out and 'disowned' me. My friend's mom adopted me, and now I'm living with them and part of the Puckerman family. now I'm a mess, that's how Sam's putting it. And guess who's my baby's father?"_

_Tristan's eyes widen, and to the looks of it so does Jacob's. She doesn't look at Sam though, as matter of the fact she's ignoring he's standing close and can hear every single word she's saying._

_"he has _blue/green eyes_, and a _big mouth. blonde hair_- oh and he's _new_ to Lima, he just moved here from_ Arizona_"_

.x.x.x.x.

He's not upset at her, really he had a feeling it was her. The mystery girl he met at the party was her, because whenever she was around him he got a strange feeling in his stomach. He can't help it but follow her once she runs off, he looks back at Tris & Jack are frozen in place. He doesn't know why he follows her, he just does. He's been finding himself already looking at her at times during school, and its just weird for him. He's never really met Rachel. Everything that's been happening these past for weeks have been strange for him, and he doesn't understand why he has this pull that pulls him to .

He notices that she doesn't drive away when she gets in her car, and he's shocked she lets him into the car.

It's driving him insane that its nothing but silence.

"So, you're the mystery girl I've been looking for?"

she nods, and he's trying to make sure _not_ to stare at her_ too_ long. if he does he has this feeling of wanting to kiss her. He doesn't know_ why_ he has this feeling, or the strange feeling in his gut- he just does.

"How much do you remember?" She whispers, and he quickly looks away from her. He's not sure why.

He remembers the _whole_ night. He's not sure how that's even possible that he can remember a night that was filled with nothing but drinks, dancing and listening to lame singing.

_(He remembers how good it felt to kiss her, and just be with her. how right it felt to be next to her as they fell asleep)_

"From the dancing to the morning after, why'd you leave?" He whispers it.

"I'm not the type of person who parties like that, honestly- that was my first party and drink. First time having sex too, I-I don't know why"

He needs to know how much she remembers, if she even does remember. it was her first time drinking.

"How much do you remember?"

she sighs, and finally fully looks up at him.  
>"Everything from the way you asked me to dance, to you asking me if I was okay. The next morning, I-I had to get out. I'm not the party girl type, here i was known as the freak and I didnt have many friends. Everything's messed up now. My fathers kicked me out, one of my best friends is my brother and now one of the people who made it their job to make my life hell is one of my best friends. I'm pregnant at sixteen for crying out loud! I-I want to put all the blame on you, but I-I can't! I just can't"<p>

He doesn't understand why she can't put the blame, because if it was anyone else- they'd put all the blame on him. Hell, they'd probably make sure his life was hell if it was anyone else.

"I'd put the blame on me" he whispers and looks away, "If I never asked you to dance, you wouldn't be pregnant- I'm sorry" it's scaring him that how well he's taking it, because again if it was anyone else they'd run. Honestly, there's just this pull to her that makes him stay and want to talk to her.

He really hates the silence that passes over for what feels like _forever_,

"It-its okay, I'm sorry for blowing up at you. i guess i've been holding in too much emotions. I've been running a lot, I've stopped talking to a lot of people I've stopped singing- and I _love_ to sing."

He avoiding eye contact for two reasons, he does feel bad for getting her pregnant. and because there's just something about her eyes that make you want to stare at her. It's killing him inside that she has a power over him and they haven't even really met each other. How can someone have such a power over him? He hardly even knows her, the only things he knows is;

1) she's the mystery girl.  
>2) she's pregnant with his baby.<br>3) she got kicked out of her home.  
>4) his best friend is her cousin.<p>

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"A couple weeks after that night- I'm almost three months now. I-I don't know if I'm going to keep the baby or not"

There's that silence, ever minute that passes by. feels like forever, that he has to look at her. She's staring down at her lap. He even looks out the window, noticing Tris and Jake sitting on the curb. He doesn't even know whats going to happen when he talks to Tris.

"How come you kept introducing yourself by Rachel Berry, when you took Puckerman's last name?"  
><em>(he doesn't know why he asks her this, he just wants the silence to go away)<em>

"I don't know, I guess I'm still getting used to being a Puckerman"

"I need to get home, do you think you could take Tristan and Jacob to where ever?"  
>She looks away from him, and he finds himself staring.<p>

"Yeah, sure. Can we, you know talk some more sometime?"

He doesn't even know why he asks her that, but that strange feeling grows when she answers.

"_Yes,_ Tell Tristan I'll talk with him later. Noah is going to freak out if I'm not home soon"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** well to be honest i'm not happy with this chapter. But its alright...

If you can't tell by now, you'll be seeing more and more evanberry moments. _(and may fall in love.. don't know yet.)_ if this chapter confused you, sorry. But i wanted to make Sam not run like most people would... Yeah most boys would too.

ps; if anyone has tumblr you should follow me ;) I just changed my URL. its loveytinkerbell . tumblr . com

If you review with your URL i'll follow you back ;D

anyway;

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	17. well, its not the end

**A/N:** Well here we are again, another chapter of Open Your Heart. if I was lying, I'd tell you I'm having trouble with this. But I'm not, I'm just avoiding this, and well everything at the moment. (home-Problems, dontcha just love them?)  
>any-who, This chapter is- skipping ahead a couple days, just because I have no clue what to do after that.<p>

Lets just say, Sam _might_ step up and get to know Rachel(join glee club too). Tristan _might_ have talked to Rachel's dads, and Jacob is- confused as hell. Also, Rachel's not talking to anyone but- Noah, Brittany & Kurt.  
>I'm getting lost with the quotes D: I can never figure out what quote to use, so if you know any good quote sites (twitter, tumblr, flicker, any website) Please put a link in the reviews or message me! (: thank you!<br>Also, if you have any ideas for songs- they are welcomed! (im lost on those too)

So well here's the next chapter;

* * *

><p><em>"Everything will be okay in the end, if it's not okay, well it's not the end"<em>

- - _Rachel_- -

It's been a couple days since she told Sam, she hasn't seen him since then, she hasn't seen Tristan or Jacob either. She's talking to only three people _(outside of home)_ and it's Noah, Brittany and Kurt. She's starting to close up again, and she isn't sure why. Honestly, she thinks its because she doesn't know how to trust anyone anymore. She thinks Sam's ignoring her, because he doesn't want to deal with this.

She doesn't know what's with the strange feeling in her stomach whenever she thinks of Sam. She hardly knows him, the only things she knows about him;  
>1) He lived in Arizona<br>2) He's best friend to Tristan  
>3) He's her baby's father.<p>

That's all, and she's afraid he won't ever talk to her again. And that scares her for some unknown reason. She doesn't know why but for someone reason he pops up in her mind, and stays there for a while. She can't help but think of him.  
>She knows people are worried about her, but there's really nothing to worry about.<p>

Is there?

"Rae?"

She looks up, and sees the worried faces of Noah and Brittany. They're in the choir room waiting for everyone else, she's been staring down at her notebook for the past five minutes.  
>"Yes Britt?"<p>

"What's wrong? why are you so quiet?"

She hasn't told them about talking to Sam, and that's what's on her mind half the time. She doesn't know why she hasn't told them yet. really, she should have told them about her talking to Sam.

"Nothing, I'm just tired" she fakes a smile and lies, before doodling in her notebook. She felt Noah's arm go around her shoulders, "I'm fine Noah, really"  
>He just nods and continues his conversion with Brittany, she doesn't even know what they're talking about. Her mind keeps going back to her conversion with Sam.<br>She was shocked to say the least when she hears Tristan's voice and Jacob's laugh. When she looked up, her eyes let the gaze of Sam's. She looked at Noah and Brittany and they're confused too. She looks back the three, and notices Mr. Shue and Finn behind them. She looks over at Tristan and he's staring at her.  
>She jumps up and walks over to the three.<p>

"Wha-What are you doing here?"

She could feel Brittany's and Noah's gazes on the back of her head. She could also feel some other gazes on her, but she's only focused on Tristan and Jacob _(&maybe Sam)_

"Sammy Boy is thinking about joining, we're just here to hear him sing. Are you in this club?" Jacob answers, and jumping in the spot. _(He reminds of her of Mike just a bit)_

she nods, "I'm the co-caption, you can sing Sam?"

"Yeah, well I sing in the shower and just thought what the hell?" he shrugged, and avoided her gaze.

She notices how everyone is now looking at her and the three. She's looking at Tristan the most, while looking over at Sam.  
>"So how long are you staying in Lima Tristan?"<p>

"Just another week, can we talk Rach?"

She looks back at Noah and Brittany, before nodding and following him out of the room. She hears Noah call for her, but she ignores him. She stops him in front of the auditorium and pulls him in. She hasn't said a word yet, and she doesn't even know what to say.  
>When they finally make it to the stage, he breaks the silence.<p>

"I talked to your dads, it wasn't in person. they're thinking of moving"

"Of course they are, they don't have a daughter anymore." she looks up at him, "Do they even feel sorry?"

"They do feel bad, they asked if I knew anything. Like who's the father, how you are. They do care Rach"

She sighed and looked away from him,  
>"If they <em>cared<em>, they wouldn't have 'disowned' me. If they _cared_ so much they would be here for me, _not_ thinking about moving away from me."  
>She looked at him again, "Noah's mother Gabbie told me they'd understand, that they <em>wouldn't<em> kick me out. When I asked Gabbie to take me to the doctors to see if I really pregnant she _didn't_ even think twice before taking me. my dads- they had to _think_ what they were going to do. Tristan, I loved them so much- made up excuses for them when people asked why they weren't home. I did whatever they wanted to make them happy- I started dancing for them, and made plans for Broadway for them. They- they might have gaven me anything I wanted but they would hardly spend time with me. That summer, I wanted to do nothing but stay home. They _begged_ me to go stay with you, so they can have the house to themselves and do whatever they wanted. Do they really care? Do they care?"

She broke down, its been weeks since she last thought or even talked about her dads.

"Rach, i-"

She shakes her head, and wipes the tears away before looking at him. She smiles, just a bit and its sad.  
>"I'm <em>fine<em> Tristan, _really_, I am. its just been a while since i talked about them, or even seen them."

"You wanna go back?"

She nods and stands up, leading him out of the auditorium and back to the choir room.

.x.x.x.x.

"care to explain why you were crying?"

she looked up at Brittany and Noah, "I was just talking about my dads, I'm fine now"

they looked at her for what seemed like forever, when she flashed them a smile they finally turned back to face Mr. Shue.

"You're not fine Rachel"

she looks behind her, and sees Santana with worry on her face. "I know you're not fine, why do you keep saying you are?"

"Because, i know i have to move on from the past, from the bad things. I can't keep people worrying over me San, i know its not the end yet. I just _need_ to keep going,_ keep_ walking through these broken roads to make it to the fixed and finish roads. I'm_ not_ fine, yes, but I'm _going to be okay_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** honestly, I'm not 100% happy with this. Only because i feel the end is a little rushed. I wanted to add in Sam singing a song, but i still can't find a good song for him to sing.. I was thinking _"love like woe"_ but no.

Santana is the kind of friend who knows when you lie, and makes you tell her whats wrong. She's also the kind of friend who can still make fun of you and yet you still love her. I'm starting to bring her in_ (took me long huh?)_

if you wanna talk to me; message me. follow me on tumblr; loveytinkerbell . tumblr . com or tweet me (at) deartonii

So back to the story; I'm not sure where I'm going with Tristan & Jacob being in right now. and Sam will get to know Rachel, but for now; nothing but friends.

Who'd like to see Brittany&Noah/Puck get together? (: I think they'd make an adorable couple!

I don't know when the next chapter will be out next... i tend to get ideas at midnight soo, yeah.

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	18. ps i'd like to know sam evans

**A/N:** Since i'm doing well nothing at the moment, other then avoiding testing & listening to music. I should try to type up the next chapter, since i have really nothing better to do. Plus, its been a while since i last updated this. This will probably be a filler, with barely anybody talking...

Yeah, anyone want Sam's pov/thoughts?

the quote might be pointless..

* * *

><p><em>"Maybe all one can do is hope to end up with the right regrets.<em>"

- - _Sam_- -

Getting to know Rachel is harder then it looks, he learned this the hard way. And by hard way, he means Puck's fist. Then again, he understands why Puck would punch him. He got a girl pregnant, she got kicked out and someone's mom _(a.k.a Puck's mom)_ took her in and adopted her. _(He learned Puck wanted to be Rachel's boyfriend)_ So he does understand why he got punched and punched by Puck.  
>What he doesn't understand is, why he isn't allowed to speak to Rachel. She even said so herself that he can talk to her. But some reason he can't. That reason is unknown.<p>

He's not well liked in glee club, Santana & Brittany glare at him number of times. Kurt hates him, and _never_ leaves Rachel's side. Quinn doesn't like him because he turned her down _(she asked him out three times already)_ He's not sure why Finn hates him... But he does see the way Finn stares at Rachel's stomach...  
>He knows why Puck hates him.<br>Artie and Mike and Tina are the only ones who will talk to him and doesn't hate him. well not _yet_ anyway.

He isn't sure whether Rachel hates him or not.  
><em>(He's hoping she doesn't)<em>

Tris and Jake haven't left for Arizona yet, and he isn't sure when they do leave. It's been a week now, and they're still here. They're staying at a hotel not far from where he lives. Tris talked to his uncles who were Rachel's dads before the summer, and apparently they're moving to the U.K. or somewhere far from here. Also, they somehow managed to forget they had a daughter. If you asked him, he'd punched the guys because who does that? Even on that stupid show 16 & pregnant none of the parents did that. Yes, they might have freaked out told them to move in with a family member or friend, but after they cooled down and accepted that their daughter got pregnant.  
><em>(His mom watches the show &amp; he might have watched it once or twice)<em>

Back to the point, he's confused as hell if Rachel hates him and if Tris & Jake are leaving. He's also waiting for the moment he'll get to finally talk to Rachel- alone.

He does want to know who Rachel is, he already has a crush on her _(that's not from her being pregnant with his child)_ He wants to know anything about her, and become her friend- and _maybe_ something more.

He's tried everything to talk to her, but somehow before she can even say "Hello" her friends pull her away. He's tried going to her locker, but always gets pushed away or pulled away. He's even tried getting Tina to ask Rachel a question, but she never gets a straight answer. Trying to talk to her is the hardest thing, and he just wants to know who Rachel is. That's all, and he wants to know whether she's pissed at him or not..

-x-x-x-

He's in one of the classes he shares with Rachel, and Kurt. He's not paying any attention to his teacher, he would fall asleep if it wasn't for him being sitting close to the teacher. The giggling cheerleaders (or cheerios?) are also keeping him awake. He really wants this class to end, its already bad enough that he has to deal with the glares in glee club, but every single class they share he gets glared at. He's wondering if any of them even talked to Rachel about him, whether they know they did talk once and that she does (does she?) want to talk to him.

When the bell finally rings, and before he can even leave he notices Kurt dragging Rachel out of the classroom. He looks back at her desk, and notices a notebook. He looks back at the door and realizes one of the two forgot it. He grabs it and a paper drops.

_Sam_

He looks around, and sits back down on his seat to read whatever weird note it is.

_I'm sorry my friends are being very protective, they've just seen me hurt already and don't want me to get hurt again. They already know you're my baby's father, and they don't like you very much. I want to know you Sam, I really do. But my friends don't trust you like Tristan, they hardly trust him too. I'd like to talk to you face-to-face again, I'd really love to know who you are. Its my very protective friends keeping me from even telling why i can't speak to you, because if i could i would try to talk to as much as i can. Here's my number -, you can text me. We can start from there, and I'm going to try and get my friends to stop pushing me away from you. _

_I'd really like to know who you are Sam Evans._

_Rachel_

_p.s. Tristan told me you have a little brother and sister, maybe i can babysit one day?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** this was hard to come up with, because i've been having bad writers block. & I really pushed myself for two days to get this altogether For those who want Sam & Rachel to become a couple, it might not happen for a couple of chapters ;)

I don't want to rush them into being a couple, because whats the fun in that? Plus making Sam work for her is kinda fun to read about. & the 'protective' friends are going to stay for a bit longer. Also, i'm still trying to find songs to add in.. I'm thinking "come on get higher" by Matthew Nathanson. Not sure yet, and Love Like Woe could be a choice too. I dont know what song for Rachel yet, I'm getting there though.

Anywho, how did you like the chapter? (:

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	19. I'd like to know you, too

**A/N:** I'm really only posting because i wanted to say something, and its been bugging me for a day.

so apparently this site is against Facebook-Fics, and can get_ sued_? Even if I've read over 30 Facebook-Fics. I for one don't honestly think you can get sued because really this site is mainly used for fiction, which means not real. So why would anyone sue over something that stupid? Oh right, because people are idiots and want money big time. Really, its pointless to be honest. Suing someone just because they wrote something that isn't even real? this is for FUN, why try to ruin someones fun?

On other hand, i'm pretty sure I forgot to say, I _don't_ own. The only thing I own is the plot behind this story. The writers of Glee own the characters of glee, and glee period.

* * *

><p><em>"maybe he isn't the one for you, but maybe you're the for him"<em>

- - _Rachel_- -

She _wants_ to talk to Sam, _badly_ if she was being honest. She's almost four months pregnant, and she barely knows who the father is. Even though he's pretty much standing right in front of her. Its not even her pushing him away, it's Kurt Noah, Brittany and Santana. They're the ones that don't trust him, she _does_ want to know who Sam is.  
>Maybe, she wants to know whether he would step up as a fatherly-type. Maybe she wants to meet Sam Evans.<br>_Maybe_, she's falling for him.

She just wants to talk to Sam, and ask him questions and just get to know who Sam Evans is. It's her over-protective friends who hate him, for some pointless reasons. Whenever she tries to walk up to him, someone pulls her away. Or whenever he walks up to her they push him away.

Can't they understand she _wants_ to talk to him?  
>She noticing she's starting to show a bit, and that sooner or later she'll have to stop wearing skirts and tight shirts, and that she can't stay sleeping in Noah's room.<p>

-x-x-x-

She left her notebook for a reason, she wrote the note to let him know why he can't talk to her. She can always get it back during glee, and it's worth it.  
>"Rachel, Hello! Rachel"<p>

she shakes her head and looks at Kurt, "Yes?"

"What's going on in that little head of yours?"

She smiles, "Kurt, why do you hate Sam? he hasn't done anything to me or you" She's serious, she really wants to know why they hate him.  
>"I don't think he'll hurt me, if that's why you hate him"<p>

"Diva, he _already_ hurt you. He got you pregnant, how can you_ not_ hate him?"

"Because it takes two to make a baby Kurt" she shakes her head, "Kurt I'm going to tell you something that you can not tell Noah"

He nodded.

"i've talked to Sam _already,_ a couple weeks ago. when I went to pick Tristan and Jacob up, I had so much bottled up that I just screamed at them- and Sam was there. after I screamed at them I ran to my car, Sam followed me and I let him in the car- We talked. He's _not_ a bad guy Kurt, he isn't. He's sorry and even though I don't blame he for the mess I'm in- _he_ _blames himself_. I-I want to talk to him, he's the first person who didn't hate him for no reason- he wants to talk Kurt. I think if you let him he could be a good friend." She avoided eye contact, "He didn't mean to get me pregnant at that party. We were both drunk, and I-"

"You like him"  
>She looked up at Kurt with wide eyes, and shook her head.<p>

"N-n-no"

He laughed, "Yes you do, How long?"

"I-I dont l-like him! I-I just want to know who my baby's father is"

"sure you don't Diva, sure you don't" he laughed and started walking away, then turned "I believe you though, maybe that note you left will help you get to know who he is" he winked at her, and hurried away.

"I don't like him!"  
>She whispered, more to herself then anyone before walking after him. "H-how did you know about the note?"<p>

"You're not the best at hiding things, I read the note while you were writing it. It's sweet- it's like a forbidden love, I'll tell you this diva. I'll invite Sam over to my house if Puck has Finn over at his house for a couple of hours. you can talk to Sam, _but _I'm in the room. okay?"

She smiled, "You'll do that?" he nodded. "Kurt thank you! thank you! thank you!" She hugged him, "we can just tell Noah and Finn you're giving me a little make over or something and they'll just go play COD"

"Come on Diva, we have class"

.-.-.-.-.

"I'm going to hang out at Kurt's house for a couple hours, maybe you and Finn can hang out"  
>Noah shrugged, and continued to play his guitar.<p>

"Hey diva, here's your notebook"

she looked up at Kurt, and started to ask how he got it. But Kurt mouthed _"later"_

Before she can even say another word, everyone started walking into the choir room. She could feel Sam's eyes on her when he walked in.

_Rachel_

she looked up and first met Kurt's eyes, he smiled both looking away towards Sam. She looked towards him, and noticed Quinn trying to get Sam to talk to her. She wanted so badly to just talk to him now. She looked back at the note in front of her.

_I'd like to know you, too._

it's _simple_, but it made her _heartbeat_ just a _bit faster_ and made her_ smile_ just a _bit bigger_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I should explain why i'm taking forever on_ that 'little' secret_, So i have the start of the next chapter but i have writers block on it. I can't seem to get what i want to happen next. I really want to continue that story, but i can't get ideas for it. so at the moment, the only story i'll be updating is this. Sorry :( but til i get more ideas for that 'little' secret, i won't be updating it.

Oh the good news; I think i found a song for Sam & Rachel to sing ;)

Where the Stars Go Blue by Chris Keller _(Tyler Hilton)_ & Haley James Scott _(Bethany Joy)_ of One Tree Hill. Look it up, trust me you'll like the song :D

in a chapter or two, i'm going to make it duets. and the magic hat is picking the partners. I doubt i'll put them but who should sing with who?

So far; _Sam&Rachel_. I'm thinking Puck & Santana or Brittany... don't know yet.

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	20. you're cheesy, you know this right?

**A/N:** Why hello there! (: So, i've been meaning to say one little thing;

Someone commented about how _slow_ i'm going... To be honest i didn't think i was going slow. For one, its like _five months_ into their school year, meaning Rachel's five months pregnant. So, with saying that i don't understand how i'm going slow. Maybe with the whole _'evanberry'_ becoming a couple, _yes_, but other then that i'm fairly sure i'm going at a fast pace... if i am going at a slow pace i'm sorry :(

anywho, here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p><em>"don't ask me how or why, but I'm gonna make it happen<em>"

- - _Sam_- -

He was _shocked_ when Kurt came up to him while he was in the gym. He was _99%_ sure Kurt hated him, and wanted him to stay the hell away from Rachel. But, boy was he wrong, well _half_ wrong.

"I don't like you very much"  
>he heard, and sat the weight down and sitting up, confused. He noticed Kurt standing there with his arms crossed his chest.<p>

"Um, okay?"

"I don't like you because you got one of my best friends' pregnant at 16. Whether she says it or not, you _did_ break her heart already. But somehow she's convinced you're a good guy, and she wants to know you. and I being a _hopeless romantic_, like seeing this forbidden friendship, _love_, whatever you two have." he smiled, but it soon faded as he got serious, "I don't_ trust_ you very much, but Rachel does. So, you're coming to my house after school, Rachel's going to be there. You two can talk, _but_ I'm in the room too. Got it?"  
>He handed him his address.<p>

"Kurt- I don't know what to say"

Kurt smiled, "You don't have to say anything _Blondie_, just be at my house at 5pm. okay?"

He nodded, "I- um, Thank you Kurt. Really"

"Like I said Blondie, no need to say anything. Just do _not_ hurt my diva, She's one of my best friends. I don't want her heart broken _again_, got it?"

"I understand, 5:00 your house"

Kurt nodded, and started walking away. His smiled grew wide, and did a little dance causing everyone to stare at him weird.  
><em>Now<em>, he's used to it.

When he walked into glee, he could feel Rachel staring at him. And he has Quinn next to him trying to get him to go out with her. If he was being honest, he'd tell her she_ isn't_ his type. If he was honest, he'd say he _already_ likes someone. But he's not going to even say one word to her, just ignores her.  
>He's probably pissing her off.<p>

When he leaves he feels the glares.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- - _Rachel_- -

She's _nervous_ to say the least,_ (She's pacing back&forth in front of Kurt who's laying on his bed)_ She doesn't even know _why_ she's nervous. She wasn't nervous when she first talked to Sam, then again she wasn't planning on that to happen. This, on the other hand is.

(Kurt's laughing at her.)

She doesn't know what to say to him, and she doesn't know what's going to happen since Kurt's going to be in the room, so talking about family&friends are out of the question.  
>She just wants to know <em>one <em>simple thing.

Is he ready & willing to step up?  
>Is he going to be there when she has the baby, is he going to help her if she does keep the baby?<p>

_Does_ she want to keep the baby?

She's _so _caught up in her thoughts, she doesn't realize Sam's there and staring at her while she paces and she doesn't hear Kurt's laugh.

Does _he_ want this baby?  
>She wants to know, but doesn't know <em>how<em> to ask him these questions.  
>She finally stops pacing and notices Sam sitting in the computer chair, while Kurt's laying on his stomach reading a magazine.<p>

"How long have you've been here?" she asks him, and sits on the bed next to Kurt. "I hope not for very long"

He shakes his head, "I got here like ten minutes ago, whats with the pacing?"

"I-I, guess I'm nervous" she admitted

"for a second there you were going to make a hole in his floor" he jokes with a smile, and she smiles and giggles.

"My god you're both _very_ cheesy, you know this, right?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- _Sam_-

It's _awkward_, just a _bit_.

Rachel keeps opening her mouth, but keeps closing it. He's trying to make jokes to make it a little _less_ awkward, but it's hardly working. He's got Rachel to giggle, and Kurt to laugh.

"Diva, if you don't say anything I'm going to make him leave. Just say_ something_."

Rachel dropped her head, "I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say."

"Alright then, let's play 20 questions. I'll start, Sam, do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, a little brother and sister."

Kurt smiled and turned to Rachel, "See it's _easy_, just ask him a question"

She nodded and took five more minutes.  
>"Why'd you move here?"<p>

"My parents got jobs here, they pay better. So, we moved here"

she nodded, "When we first spoke, you said _'the mystery girl i've been looking for'_ what did you mean by that?"

He dropped his head, "It's insane_ really_, when I first walked into the party I saw you with Jake and some other girls dancing and drinking. I wanted to talk to you, and when I bumped into you I took the chance to ask you to dance. I guess I really wanted to know you, and when I woke up the next morning, finding you weren't there." he shook his head and looked up meeting shocked wide eyes of Rachel & Kurt, "For two weeks I think, I asked around about you- but no one really knew who you were. I wasn't going to ask Jake or Tris- because I didn't know you much, all I knew was, brown eyes and long brown hair, a _cute_ smile" he smiled at her before continuing,

"When I left Arizona, I told myself to forget about you but I just _couldn't_ get you _off_ my mind"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, whoever is my _100th_ reviewer and you message me with a i guess prompt. I'll try my hardest to write a one-shot for you :3

I hope you like this chapter, because me i'm like, i hate it but also love it at the same time.

Thank you so much on the reviewers & whoever followers this, it means so much to me (:

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	21. deal with the mess later

A/N: i really don't have anything to say, so here we go;

**(I don't own, i wish i did.)**

* * *

><p><em>"Life's too short to play games, if you love somebody and you want to be with them, then go get them.<br>Deal with the mess later, We don't know what tomorrow will bring"_

- - _Rachel_- -

She fell silent, Sam's words digging into her.

_"When I left Arizona, I told myself to forget about you but I just couldn't get you off my mind"_

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Does he have feelings for her? She has butterflies in her stomach, and the feeling of hope is filling within her.

She wants to kiss him, badly.

"Why are you straight?" Kurt sighs, and sits up, "you're perfect, sweet, funny, handsome" he turns to her, "Whether Puck or Finn hate this, you are perfect for each other. I don't care, you two can secretly date for all I care."

"I have another question, would you step up if I keep the baby?"

It felt like forever, it's like the whole world froze for her again. That's been happening a lot for her. The world freezing, and her breath getting caught in her throat.

"Yes, Unlike a lot of guys I wouldn't bail on you, we made a mistake. I should help you, and I will help you. I'm not going to run, Rachel"

She smiled at him, and before she can even think she's up and hugging Sam. She hears Kurt sigh, and she turns to look at him.

"You're both sickly adorable, I'm calling you, _Evanberry_. I know Puckerman is your last name now, but that wouldn't be right. Evanberry, my new favorite couple- and you aren't even a couple yet" Kurt sighed happily, "So would you date each other?"

"Hey Kurt who's- What the hell?"

they froze and saw a very shocked and pissed-off looking Finn in the doorway. Kurt was the first to move and stood up, "Finn, aren't you suppose to be at Puck's house?"

"Yeah, and when i lost the game i came home. What the hell is he doing here?"

"It doesn't matter, he's here. Rachel's _happy_, He's sweet and my new friend. So what are you going to do?" Kurt crossed his arms, and glared at Finn.

"I'm going to call Puck, and tell him to get over here" he started walking away, when Rachel jumped up.

"Finn, please let us explain. Noah can't know about this yet- Let us explain, please"

He sighed, and slid his phone back into his pocket. "Fine"

After explaining everything to him, Finn sat there dumbfounded.  
>"Puck is going to kill me" he shook his head, "i guess i can get used to this- whatever <em>this <em>is. But how are you going to hide this from Puck and everyone else?"

"I dont know, i mean- i pretty much live in Noah's room." she said, "and i really don't like lying to him or Gabbie"

"well then, we'll deal with that mess later! Finn, i came up with a perfect couple name for them! its Evanberry"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Thank you for taking me home Finn"  
>She climbed out of his car and waved at him before walking up to the house. She sighed and went in the house, she noticed Noah sitting in the living room and slowly walked past him.<p>

"Rachel?"

_Crap_, she thought and walked to the couch.  
>"Hey Noah, how was your day?"<p>

"Fine, Who dropped you off?"

"Finn, I'm going to lay down- I'm pretty tried" she lied and started walking towards Noah's room. She sat her bag down, before grabbing her sweats & a tank top. As she was getting dress, she noticed her stomach show a bit more then a couple weeks before, she stood sideways and just stared.

She _still_ can't wrap her head around that she has another human being inside of her, that she's caring for another life. That in just a matter of months she'll have a _baby_.

She's _just_ starting to get used to the idea of her being a _mother._

_If_ she does keep her baby.  
>She's not sure whether she'll keep the baby, god forbid she kills the poor baby. She's 100% against abortion, that's just not human to her. Why would you <em>kill <em>a baby who didn't even get a chance to live his or her own life?

She doesn't know how long she's staring at herself, but when she hears Noah's voice, she knows it's been beyond 10 minutes. Shaking her head, she walks back out and notices Noah sitting on the bed.

"N-Noah what's going to happen when we start dating someone?"  
>She asks, and sits next to him but avoids any eye contact.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"When you get a girlfriend and when I get a boyfriend, then we can't sleep in the same bed. I should really sleep in my own room." she sighed, "People will think this is wrong- and then people will upset Gabbie and we don't need that"

"Do you want to sleep in your own room?"

she sighed again, looking up but sill avoiding eye contact "I-I don't want to- but I think I should." She finally took a deep breath and made eye contact.

He took a long while to answer her, he sighed "You're right, But maybe that can happen tomorrow. one last night, then we'll start getting your room together. Okay?"

She smiled at him, "Okay"

Both laid back on his bed, "What took you so long to get dress?"

"I was thinking, how in a few months I'll be having a baby- How I have another human being inside of me, that I'll have to pick do I want to keep the baby or put the baby up for adoption" she shook her head, and laid a hand on her stomach, "I would never kill the poor baby, that's so- unhuman. I'm just getting used to the fact, I'm _pregnant_ and I'll be a mother in just a few months"

- - _Sam _- -

He was whistling and walking towards his locker, setting his books in the locker and closing it. He jumped just a bit, realizing Finn was standing next to his locker.  
>"Uh- hey"<p>

"hey, You're not playing Rachel right?"

He looks at him confused, "No why would I?"

"Rachel's dated some jerks- and _I'm _one of those jerks, I don't want her to date another one. Somehow she likes you, and I want to know if you'll hurt her"

"I wouldn't hurt her, she's a sweet person."

Finn smiled, but it soon faded "she used to trust everyone, did you know that? She tries to see the good in _everyone_. But when she came back, she couldn't trust anyone- But somehow, she trusts that you're a good person."

"I like her Finn, not because we had sex- not because she's pregnant with my kid, I really like her. She's_ sweet_, _cute_, _fun_ and just an all around _amazing_ person."

"dude, you're like ruining all the guys. You're going to make all the girls fall for you, you already got Rachel and Kurt. you suck dude"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, i've been meaning to update this, since its been like a week or so. But three things;

1) i watch my niece, and she's a handful so its hard to even think about what the next chapter will be.

2) my other niece, once she gets on the computer i can't. & if i use the computer she'll open the door every second asking "are you done yet?" so its hard to upload the chapter onto here.

3) i'm going to start playing my guitar (that i got for my 13 birthday..i'm 15 xD better late than never?) so that means i'll be trying to play it whenever i can...

Since that's all said & done, i have another thing to say, I'm thinking about uploading a little story/series-of-oneshots with_ Taylor Swift / SimplePlan songs_. I already have one that has the song "Beautiful Eyes" by Taylor Swift almost done. So i might be uploading that soon...

Well than, why don't you review now?(;

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	22. can't see the good and only see the bad

**A/N:** In all honesty it doesn't make sense that i'm writing two 'pregnant' Rachel stories. Well I am, even if it might be confusing.. since both are pretty much in the same 'time' But whatever, lets just go onto the chapter... (i'll have a long A/N at the bottom)

* * *

><p><em>"Too many voices, Too many noises<br>Invisible wires keeping us apart  
>So many choices, Some disappointments<br>And they only steal me away from you  
>Climb into our private bubble"<em>

_- - _Rachel_- -_

Mr. Shue wrote 'Duets' on the whiteboard, this is now the second time this year to do duets- the first time didn't work out so well. She ended up with Quinn, and all Quinn did was -as Noah would put it- bitching the whole time. Noah ended up with Kurt as his partner, and he didn't want anything to do with that- Santana ended up with Artie, that was just a mess.  
>That whole day was just a bad day.<p>

She sighed, and went back to 'doodling' a.k.a texting to Sam. It was easy to text him, since Finn & Kurt are on her side- Kurt sits either near her or Sam, and Finn always sits next to Noah to make sure he doesn't see Rachel texting.

_How many times is he going to make us do duets? The last time didn't work out_

She looked up first before replying, _I guess til we get it right_

_He sucks_

She didn't reply back, she slid her phone into her bag before sitting up a bit straighter. finally listening to Mr. Shue.

"-and the magic hat will pick your partner, and no changing" He finished explaining, "Rachel, come pick a name please" He smiled at her and held it out as she walked up, she sighed and pulled out a piece of paper.

_Sam_.

Her eyes went wide, before slowly walking back to her sit.  
>"So who's your partner?"<p>

She looked up and noticed everyone looking at her, "Uh- Sam."

_That_ started something, and only two sat still already knowing somethings. Noah started cursing up a storm, Santana was shouting in Spanish and Brittany looked angry, but didn't say anything. Quinn looked mad but didn't get up, same goes for everyone else.  
>She sat there, very awkwardly.<p>

"Mr. Shue you have to switch her partner!" Noah shouted, "_now_!"

All Mr. Shue did was shake his head, "No. The hat picked, now Rachel and Sam will be singing a duet by Monday."

"But Mr. Shue!"

"How about Kurt joins me and Sam?" She whispers, "If not Kurt, Than Finn can join us."

Mr. Shue smiled, "There, Kurt and Finn will be partners and they can join Sam and Rachel"

Everyone was dead silent for what seemed like forever, before someone answered.  
>"Fine, I guess that can work"<p>

"Good, now Quinn come pick a partner." Mr. Shue first pulled Finn&Kurt's names out of the hat, before setting it back on the piano.

"Mercedes"

From then on, The partners ended up being; Santana&Noah, Brittany&Tina, Mike&Artie. Finn&Kurt, and of course her&Sam.

All she knows, the next week&a half will be one of the weirdest.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- - _Sam_- -

He's sitting in the Hummel-Hudson basement with Kurt, Finn and Rachel. Finn's trying to convice Kurt to do something _other_than a Broadway song. Rachel's talking on her phone, trying to get Puck to realize nothing bad is going to happen to her. They haven't even gotten a chance to look at songs. Either, Puck or Santana sometimes Brittany calls.

It's starting to piss him off.

"Why don't we turn off your phone?"

She looks a bit confused, before nodding.  
>"You're right- We need to pick a song"<p>

She pulls her iPod out of her bag, and hands him one of the handphones, while she puts the other in her ear. They sit there listening to her iPod, and Kurt & Finn talking about a song. Five songs pass, and they find nothing, and so far it seems like they're not going to find one.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
>Dancin' where the evening fell<br>Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
>In a wedding gown<em>

"I like this song. what's it called?"

"Where the Stars Go Blue, It's on the show One Tree Hill. So, you want to sing this one?"  
>He nods, and continues to listen to the song. He's never heard of One Tree Hill, but this song is great. He isn't sure why he likes it- he just does.<p>

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"some people tend to see the good in people, then there's the ones who can't see the good and only see the bad"_

_- - Rachel - -_

"Noah, why can't you see Sam's not a bad guy?"

For the past three days, Noah has been down her neck about her hanging around Sam. She's been going over to Finn & Kurt's house just to practice, and even then sometimes he'll call and call_ and call_. Sometimes she turns of the phone, and even still it doesn't stop him from calling Finn's or Kurt's phone.

Honestly? it's_ pissing_ her off.

"I don't trust him"

She sighed, "If you met him and talked to him, would you trust him? If I can trust him, you can trust him. Noah, you can't keep me away from talking to him, he _is_ my baby's father." she more or less whispered the last part.

"Rachel, you've known the guy for a little over a month, A simple talk isn't going to make me trust him. I'm not like you, I don't see the good in people- I see the _bad_"

"Noah _Please_, just, try to be friendly towards him? Finn's starting to become friends with Sam, and he at first didn't like Sam but after getting to know him they became friends. Please Noah, just try. _Please_?"

She watched him sigh, and close his eyes.

"_Fine._ I'll try to befriend Sam."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** in all honesty, i tried to make it a longer chapter but i can't get past the last part. So the next chapter will be a couple days after this...

The next chapter will hopefully have the duet between Sam & Rachel. & will have an awkward moment! ha.

its confusing writing this right now, because i have ideas for this but its like for something beyond the point i'm at right now. Does that make any sense?

The first 'quote' is lyrics from "I'll be Your Man" by James Blunt & the second one is something i thought of :3 yeah i'm not that great at making quotes.

So, about the new oneshots & the other parts of 'Kryptonite' will be uploaded soon, i'm half way done with Kryptonite & the other oneshots are slowly coming together. I'm also thinking about once i'm done with this & Kryptonite i might upload a story about glee after high school ;) & it'll be either Puckleberry or Evanberry and shock the other 'gleeks' about how long they've been together and it might follow the lives after high school. Or it might not... don't know yet.

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	23. life is like a book

**A/N:** Okay so, this isn't anything what i thought it would be. yeah, so it means i can barely explain any of it.. because it just happened.

* * *

><p><em>"Don't judge a book by its cover, everything isn't always what it seems"<em>

- - _Sam_- -

"So, why am I going to your house? Doesn't Puck hate me to the cure?"

An hour ago, he was perfectly fine hanging out with her, Finn and Kurt at the park. Then out of nowhere Rachel asked him to take her home, at first he thought she was asking Finn but she wasn't.

"He does, but I want you both to get along. You _are_ my baby's father, and he's my brother and best friend. Whether I want to keep the baby or put it up for adoption, I want you two to be friendly towards each other because we're _linked_ to one another no matter what." she explained, and sighed "I don't know if you know this, but Noah and I dated before for a week and after that he became very protective of me. I know he still has some feelings for me, but we can't date since i'm his sister now. The reason Finn didnt want to become your friend, he and I dated too he wasn't the best boyfriend but he is a great friend. Everyone else I can't explain. Sam, my life is a real book, i've had many chapters and characters that walk in and out of my life. And I- I want_ you_ in my life, and Noah is like the_ writer_ you have to get past him to stay in a character in the book"

He would be lying if he said he _wasn't_shocked when he heard the last part.

"You want me in your life?"

She only nods and smiles, before turning to look at the window. And she doesn't go on with the subject, just points out the way to her house.  
>When he pulls up, Puck is already sitting outside watching a little girl run around the front yard.<p>

He's _scared_ to say the least. He might be as tall as Puck, but the dude? He's kinda scaring looking.

"Abbi, Noah and my friend Sam need to talk why don't we go inside?" Rachel brought him out of his thoughts. Abbi he guesses is Puck's sister, and she just nods before rushing inside. Rachel turns to him,  
>"Just be yourself, and be honest with him. Like I said before he's very protective of me"<p>

He nods, "And if I get something broken?"

"Nothing like that is going to happen" she promises before walking up to Puck. He doesn't hear what she says but he does hear something mixed with broken, arm or leg...

"this is going to be such a _great _day" he mutters to himself before walking up to where Puck's standing.

"Be nice Noah"  
>Rachel tells Puck before sending a smile towards him and walking inside.<p>

He stands there, and he already knows Puck's glaring at him.

"I know you don't like me-"

"Don't like? Hell I _hate _you like I hate daddie berries' and my own shit-ass father." Puck spits, "Yeah, I don't like you at all"

"Well, I'm kinda linked to Rachel-"

"Doesnt matter if she's _linked_ to you or not. She may seem perfectly_ fine_ with being pregnant, but really she's _not_. She's not suppose to be pregnant, and she's not suppose to be my sister._you_ruined her life, and you ruined any of my chances to prove to her that I can be a good boyfriend to her."

He wasn't seeing that coming from him. He knew Puck liked Rachel- but apparently, Puck was more than _in like_with Rachel...

"Can't I say anything?"

"I can't figure out how Rachel can just trust you right off the bat. I'm not jealous if you're thinking that. I'm _pissed_that she thinks i'll be fine with you and her. She's wrong, and you're just lucky both Rachel and Abbi are inside."

He backs up just a bit with wide eyes, "She doesn't trust me"

"Yeah, like I trust Brittany. Dude I _know_ you've been meeting at the hudson house. i've _known _you've been texting each other, my  
>mom checks our phone bill, and she asked me who this 'sam' guy is. I noticed you and Hummel and Hudson are close too. So who do you guys think you're kidding? Might as well tell everyone that you're probably dating."<p>

"We're _not_. I'd _like_ to date her, but I'm not- Rachel told me she doesn't trust me, she hardly trusts Finn. I gotta admit though, i'm shocked you haven't said anything. Why?"

Puck ran his hand through his Mohawk' and looked away, before returning his glare back at him, "I _love_ seeing Rachel happy. I don't give a damn that it's _you_. I don't want or _need_ her hating _me_. That's why, i've known her for as long as I can remember and for years I remember her sad eyes, and half the time it might have been because of me. But lately?" he stood up, and went towards the door.

"Lately what?"

"she's happy, as happy as Abbi is when I sing disney songs with her. I don't _trust_ you or _anyone_ for the matter but I want Rachel happy, and if I have to play nice with you. So be it, now _you're _going to tell her we had a nice chat, and then you can leave. got it?"

All he does is nods and walks inside.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- - _Rachel_- -

She's jolted awake by a pain on her side, she sits up and she felt the pain again. She pressed her hand to her side, and realized- the_ baby's kicking_.

She hoped up and rushed towards Noah's bedroom, "Noah! Noah! wake up!"

"Go away"

She smacked his arm, "Noah!_ Get up_! Right_ now_!" She shoved him over, "Come on get up!"

"What Rachel?" he sat up, she grabbed his hand and pressed it against the side of her stomach. "What... ?"

She smiled, "Noah, that's the first time the baby kicked! I-I can't believe that, it- it makes it feel real. can you feel it?"

he nods, still aw-shocked.

"Noah, I-I think I might want to keep him or her. I know that, that means I'll have to hold back my dreams of stardom, but I-I _want this_. I think I want to be a mother"

"Are you sure?"

"I-I think so."

He pressed a kissed to her temple, and pulled her to lay down.  
>"We have like a hour to sleep, then we can talk to Ma in the morning about this. okay?"<p>

She just nods, and curled into his side quickly falling back asleep.

_20 minutes later..._

"Noah, Rachel time to get I'm making breakfast."

She opens her eyes and noticed Noah's arm is wrapped tightly around her waist. She looks towards the door, where Gabbie's standing in the doorway.  
>"Didnt you tell me you're sleeping in your own room?"<p>

She moved Noah's arm and sat up, "I am- I just, I felt the baby kick earlier and I woke Noah up, and- and I think I want to keep the baby."

"Rachel, sweetie are you sure?"

"I think so, i think the kick made it feel real. you know? I'm not 100% sure, but I think I want to keep the baby- would, would you treat me the same?"

Gabbie smiled at her before walking and kneeling in front of her, "I would never treat you different sweetie. I love you, and if you want to keep the baby, i'll be fine with it. It'll be hard, being a teenparent is always hard. you know that?"

"Yes, I know it'll be hard and that I'll have to put my dreams on hold. But I-I want to try, and I have some help"

Gabbie smiled and stood up pressing a kiss to her forehead,

"okay. Now why don't you wake Noah up and go take a quick shower."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Sometimes, you have to give your head permission to follow your heart. You never know what'll happen if you don't give it a shot"_

- - _Rachel_- -

"Hey San, I need to talk to you"

Santana looked up from her phone and Rachel avoided looking at her, nervously.  
>"Yeah Rae, what's up?"<p>

Rachel fiddled with the end of her jacket, "I know I haven't been talking to you, and that I'm not opening up to you anymore, it's just- you're going to go insane." she took a deep breath before sitting next to Santana, "I'm keeping the baby, San. I felt him or her kicking this morning and I already talked with Gabbie this morning, she's fine with it and Noah's dealing with it. But that's not all, for the past couple of weeks i've been, um hanging out and texting Sam."

She closed her eyes and waited for Santana to start screaming in Spanish. But it never came.

"San...?"

she opened her eyes and noticed Santana's frozen.

"Okay. _Okay_"

To say Rachel was shocked would be an understatement, honestly? she thought Santana would be screaming and planning on killing Sam in anyway possible.

"okay? San, what does that mean?"

Santana moved and looked at Rachel, "It means I'm okay with that, as long as I get to knock some sense into blondie. okay?"

"and I'm the kids godmother or whatever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I don't know when the duet will come up anymore. hopefully it'll be in the next chapter...

& I have no idea what the jewish do when a new baby is born.. i do know is if your catholic you can have a godmother & godfather, so yeah. & i'm only fifteen i don't know when a baby first kicks and all that so yeah bare with me.

soo...

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	24. You're keeping the baby?

**A/N:** it's insane how i haven't posted. To be honest i'm_ stuck_, like i have no clue what to write next. The next week my niece is out of town, so i'll have the computer to myself :3 I do have a reason why i haven't really had my mind on writing.. I've been thinking about how my life is right now, and it was because i had a breakdown a couple weeks ago and most of you probably won't believe me because a lot of people lie about things like this. But i'm not, because i've had a couple in the past three years and this one just it kinda broke me. I don't how it broke me but it did, because now i look at everything _very_ differently then before.

The shocking part is, if you ever met me you wouldn't see me as depressed. I smile, and i laugh & talk. When you think of depression, you think black, frowning, crying. That's not me, because i hide it and if someone breaks the wall, i'll just break. So, that last breakdown really broke through and now its just hurting me, and every time i turn around something reminds me of something i hate about myself.. So i've been thinking a bit _too_ much, and i haven't gotten any ideas for this or kryptonite. I do have a oneshot coming together about how i feel... about it is a Rachel story its titled _"Heart on my Sleeve"_ and it'll make sense when i post it. but til then here's a short chapter of Open Your Heart...

* * *

><p><em>"Do you have time for me? if there were 61 seconds in a minute, 25 hours in a day and 8 days in a week, would you have time for me?"<em>

- - _Rachel_- -

"Isabella is a cute name, oh! or Ivy, maybe Natalie..."

Rachel's laying on the stage of the auditorium where they were waiting for everyone else to join them for glee. Brittany's been going on and _on_about a baby name. She doesn't even know if the baby is a girl or not.

"Britt, not that I hate the names- it's just what about if I have a boy?"

"Oh! Well, there's Daniel, Cameran- Nate."

And the last goes from Alex to Zia. She loves Brittany to death but sometimes she wishes she would be quiet just for a minute. She hasn't broken the news to Brittany that she's been hanging out with Sam. She doesn't know how to. It was easy to talk to Santana and Noah, but with Brittany- it's like lying to a little girl about how Peter Pan isn't going to take you to Neverland.

She felt the baby move, and she just made up her mind there.  
>"Britt, I need to tell you something. I've been hanging out with Sam for the past couple weeks. Also, I think I am going to keep the baby."<p>

It felt like a_ lifetime_ past, and she didn't even realize it but she may have said 'hanging out with Sam' a bit_ too_loud.

"Diva say what?" Merecedes shouted, and everyone stopped.

She sat up and looked around, Finn and Sam were playing thumb war, Kurt was talking to them about the game. Santana was bored looking at her phone, while trying to convice Mr. Schue to do _less_Journey. Noah was talking to Artie and Mercedes, but they stopped to look at her and Brittany. Quinn was drawing in her notebook but froze and looked at her too. Even Mr. Schue stopped to look.

"Rachel what did you just say?"

She looked around and nervously played with her hands,  
>"I said, I'm thinking about keeping the baby"<p>

"_before _that"

She sighed, "I've been hanging out with Sam"

Noah, Sam, Finn, Kurt & Santana stopped and looked at her. She looked over at them, Kurt stood up and walked over to her and sat down.

"What do you mean you've been hanging out with Sam?" Brittany finally snapped out of it and sat up.

"other then practicing our duet, we've been hanging out. Sam, Kurt and myself and also Finn"

"_What!_"

Everyone seemed to start yelling and she just wanted to leave, she didn't want _this _to happen. She noticed Sam looking probably as scared as she is. Mercedes shouting, Artie's confused, Quinn's glaring. Tina & Mike are both confused and shouting. Brittany's thinking, trying to figure out what just happened.

"You're keeping the baby?"

She looks up and realize Sam's next to her, she took his hand and as quickly and quietly as can be, pulled him out and towards somewhere quiet.

"Rach, you can stop I'm sure no one saw us leave"

She sighed, looking around and made her way towards the choir room. She sat on the piano bench, and Sam moved a chair near her. How can she tell him, she's keeping the baby _and_ she might be in love with him.

"So, are you keeping the baby? I know we're not really a couple- but-"

"Have you told your parents about this?"

"Um, how can I? They wouldn't understand"

She shook her head, "I don't know Sam, all I know is my fathers disowned me. You should just tell them."

"Yeah, um, but are you keeping the baby?"

"I think so, I felt a kick the other day and it- it just felt real"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** still out of ideas. forgive me if i don't post in a couple of weeks.. I'm really lost at what to do next. the ending might be them doing the duet and yeah.. don't know yet.

So i'll be posting oneshots soon... & the next part of kryptonite soon.

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	25. A Better Head or Heart?

**A/N:** I just wanted to tell you thank you for all the reviews & story alerts & favorites! :D It means a lot to me :3

This might or might not be the last chapter, and it makes me sad that i have freakin' writers block and can only come up with very little ideas. To say i'm happy with the fact that this is ending is kinda true.. . Because lately i can't get any ideas for really anything (and i have a bunch of written stories out on my flickr..) so yeah, this might be the end might not.

* * *

><p><em>"Einstein said If your head tells you one thing, and your heart tells you another, before you do anything decide first whether you have a better head or a better heart"<em>

- - _Rachel_- -

_"Can- can I feel?"  
>She nodded, and took his head and pressed it against her side where the baby was kickingmoving. She looked up at Sam, and his face had an 'aww' look._

"That, wow- oh that, wow." he said, looking at her and she smiled.

"I know we're not a couple or anything, but, can-can I be in the baby's life?"

She couldn't answer him, for two reasons. One, Noah found them and pretty much dragged her out of the room. And, she wants to say yes but her head is telling her not to, while her heart is telling her to go for it. She isn't sure which one to follow, the voice in her head tells her he only going to break her heart in the head. Her heart on the other hand, tells her he's here for a reason, and that she _loves_him.

She's at a lost to which one she should follow.

"Rachel?"

She looked up, noticing Brittany standing in the doorway.

"Hi Britt"

Brittany walked into her bedroom and sat down on her head, Rachel turned in her chair and looked at Brittany.  
>"Britt? what are you doing here?"<p>

"I never really got to talk to you yesterday, You left and I never got to talk to you."

"I'm sorry Britt"

"It's fine Rae. You said you've been hanging out with Sam? and that you're keeping the baby?"  
>She nodded.<p>

"I'm keeping the baby, after feeling the baby move it made feel real. I know its insane but I think, i want to be a mother. Yes I'm still a teenager, but I'm I think I'm ready."

Brittany smiled, she got up and hugged Rachel.  
>"Okay, What about Sam?"<p>

"I like him Britt" she whispered and looked away, "I just haven't figured out if I should follow my head or follow my heart. My head is telling me that he'll just hurt me and my heart is telling me he's here for a reason. That this happened for a reason, and-and I just like him. A lot, he's sweet funny and an amazing guy"

"If he's an amazing guy, why are you holding back?"

"I don't know Britt, I just don't know"

The other thing holding her back? She doesn't know where _Sam_ stands. She doesnt know if he even _likes_ her. She's 90% sure he'll be in the baby's life even if they don't become a couple. Unsure about what Noah will think about if she does become a couple with Sam, and she's unsure how Sam's parents will say about this...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- - _Sam_- -

"Wait, are you saying you got a girl _pregnant_? Samuel we've only been here for a few months"

he sighed, and slid in his chair. For the last hour he's been trying to explain to his parents about Rachel & everything that's been happening. And all his parents say is this, and giving him a lecture about safe sex.

"_no_, she's five months mom. We first met when we were in Arizona, we were drunk. I know you hate underage drinking but it was at a party."

"So, when we were living in Arizona you went to a party got drunk and had sex with a stranger, but now you found out she lives here and realize you got her pregnant"

He nodded and slid in his chair some more hoping and praying they don't say_'grab your things, and leave!'_.  
>His mom spoke up first.<p>

"Okay, Okay. So who is she?"

To say he was shocked would be a _huge_ understatement.  
>"Her name is Rachel Berry, well now Puckerman. Her parents kicked her out and Mrs. Puckerman adopted her. She's sixteen, and well I like her. a <em>lot<em>."

"Dad?"

His dad looks at him, making him want to run far, far away.  
>"How old is Rachel? how is she taking this, is she giving the baby up for adoption or is she keeping the baby?"<p>

"She's sixteen.I'm not sure how she's taking it, she told me she accepted the fact that her world is upside down. But her brother, was telling me differently. we only talk whenever her best friend is around because no one else really trusts me. She told me when she felt the first kick, she picked to keeping the baby, I'm not sure if she's going to let me be in the baby's life. That's all I know right now"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Do you have time for me? if there were 61 seconds in a minute, 25 hours in a day and 8 days in a week, would you have time for me?"_

- - _Rachel_- -

She's laying on her back, at the park. She's not alone, Kurt's with Santana, Noah's pushing Brittany on the swings and Finn's flirting with any girl that passes. It's peaceful, she loves it. Everything from the sounds of little kids giggling, to the warm breeze. She feels the baby moving around, and her hand is resting on her 'baby bump' which, is showing in her tank top and jeans. She's humming along to Matt Nathanson's song, _Pretty The World_.

"Hey Rach"

She opens her eye and realizes Sam's here, standing right next to her. She hasn't really spoken to him since she asked him whether he told his parents. It's not that she's avoiding him, because its not, it's just she's been hanging out with Brittany and Santana for the past couple days. And she isn't sure if he's avoiding her or not.

"Hi Sam"

"Can, can I talk to you?"

She nods, and she sits up before looking at him, watching him sit next to her.  
>"So, what do you want to talk about?"<p>

"I talked to my parents, about um, the baby."

She looks up with wide eyes. she's a bit shocked, to say the least. She honestly thought he wouldn't tell them.

"They're confused, but I think they're starting to realize what's happening. Um, my mom well, she wants to meet you."

"Really? how come?"

he shrugged, "I'm not really sure, she just wants to meet you"

"She knows we're not a couple, right?"

He nods.

"I'll meet her, or your parents. Just, you have to make it clear we aren't a couple."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm such a liar! God, it took me pretty much a week to get this together and its still short to me!

So, Here's the plan i'm going to stop saying "this might be the last chapter" because it sure isn't going to be, til Sam & Rachel get together...

On a good note, i do have the next chapter plan so far... and i'm hoping its pretty long. I'm tired of having short chapters.

& I have a couple one-shots coming together :3 They're Rachel-based ones. So, get used to seeing rachel stories written by me.

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	26. When the stars go blue

**A/N:** Two things; one; I have writers block, kinda. I've been 'writing' but it hasn't been this. I have like seven unfinished one-shots/two-shots, and most have either Rachel or Noah/Puck as the main character. four are _puckleberry_, two are _cherry(mike/rachel)_ & one is _Tina/Puck_. I was reading a Mike/Rachel oneshot and it had a side Tina/Puck are it was just_ adorable_, and i fell in love with the couple :3

& two; honestly? I've been avoiding this, because its like the one of the best 'stories' i've written. & i know that it'll have a sucky ending because of the writers block. So i'm trying my best to get this just over with.

I think i might just upload oneshots and two shots from now on... The whole chapter stories are _so_ hard.

Finally got the 'duet' over with though ;D

for the 'duet' its _Rachel_, Sam, **Both**.

* * *

><p><em>"Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like." — Lemony Snicket <em>

- - _Rachel_- -

The duets went by too quick and at the same time too quick.  
>Santana and Noah's version of 'Price Tag' was just <em>amazing<em>, Kurt and Finn dropped out because they couldn't agree on a song. Artie sang 'Billie Jean' while Mike dance. Tina and Brittany sang, Fairytale by Sara Bareilles. At the moment, Quinn and Mercedes are preforming The Edge Of Glory.

She's sitting between Brittany and Kurt, and Sam's sitting behind her. She's nervous to say the least, her and Sam practice only three times maybe four. It doesn't help that tonight is also the same night she's meeting Sam's family.

"Rachel, Sam are you ready?"

She looks up and turns toward Sam, he smiles at her. She turns back to Mr. Schue, and nods. She gets up and smooths down her dress before walking to the front with Sam in tow. They both face away from the rest of the members,  
>"Are you sure we can do this? we only practice three times."<p>

"We have to, as the saying goes, _'The show must go on'_"  
>He nods dumbly and grabs the guitar.<p>

"You sure about this?"

She nods, and stands next to Sam looking at the floor. Waiting for the music to start.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue  
>Dancin' where the evening fell<br>Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
>In a wedding gown<em>

She looked up and looked towards Sam, he's smiling at her. Stomach filled with butterflies, she looks away again. She can't help it, he makes her so nervous.

Dancin' out on 7th street  
>Dancin' through the underground<br>Dancin' little marionette  
>Are you happy now?<p>

Both herself and Sam never leave where they stand, glued to the floor almost. He's just as nervous, if not _more_.

Where do you go when you're lonely  
><em>Where do you go when you're blue<em>  
><strong>Where do you go when you're lonely<strong>  
><strong>I'll follow you<strong>  
><span>When the stars go blue<span>  
><span>When the stars go blue<span>

Kurt was smiling sadly at the two, he had/has a feeling the two are falling in love with each other, they're just being force to not get together. Kurt even sends a glare at Noah, knowing it's mainly Noah keeping them apart.

Laughing with your pretty mouth(_pretty mouth_)  
><span>Laughing with your broken eyes<span>(_broken eyes_)  
><span>Laughing with your lover's tongue<span>(_lover's tongue_)  
><strong>In a lullaby<strong>

Sam was smiling at Rachel, but she wouldn't meet his gaze.

**Where do you go when you're lonely  
>Where do you go when you're blue<br>Where do you go when you're lonely  
>I'll follow you<br>When the stars go blue  
>The stars go blue, stars go blue<strong>

**Where do you go when you're lonely  
>Where do you go when you're blue<br>Where do you go when you're lonely  
>I'll follow you<br>When the stars go blue  
>The stars go blue, stars go blue<strong>

Rachel looked up at Sam's smiling face, she honestly felt weak in the knees. She couldn't understand, _it has to be the song_she thought.

**Follow you  
>Follow you<strong>

Everyone could feel the emotions in the room, it screamed out to them. And it was starting to annoy some.

**When the stars go blue  
>When the stars go blue<br>When the stars go blue  
>When the stars go blue<strong>

**Where do you go when you're lonely?  
>Where do you go when the stars go blue?<strong>

They finished the song looking towards each other, Rachel's hands resting on her stomach, and Sam staring at her. Both almost out of breath, and looking at each other like their lives depending on it.  
>The first to clap was Kurt, being the number one 'evanberry' fan. Santana and Brittany soon joined after, Brittany smiling huge and Santana muttering something like 'so freakin' charming' but had a tiny smile on her face. Everyone else slowly following them, Rachel was even shocked that Noah joined in.<p>

Blushing, she turned away from Sam and smiled at the rest of the members. Sam pushed his guitar to his back and grabs Rachel's hand tugging her to take a bow with him. She giggled, following him.

"That was great! Ask anyone in here, and they would say how much raw emotion you can just feel when you two sang together." Mr. Schue smiled, clapping his hands together and waving the two to their seats.  
>"Now, its time to pick who'll sing at sectionals. You can't vote for yourselves. <em>and<em> whoever is picked, gets a free meal from breadsticks"

She wrote down _Noah & Santana_ on her piece of paper, and dropped it in the hat before sitting down and glancing up to meet Sam's gaze on her. He smiles at her, and points to his phone.  
>She nods and turns around, noticing Kurt's staring at her.<p>

"What's going on with you two?"

She leans over to his ear, not wanting Noah to hear.  
>"His mother wants to meet me, I'm going over to his house tonight"<p>

Pulling back she's met with a shocked face, and soon after a smile from ear to ear. She just _knows_. Knows Kurt's going to dress her for tonight. As much as she loves Kurt, she hates it when he gets into his match-maker mode.

"This isn't a date"

He just shakes his head.  
>"Oh, Rachie. You, my dear haven't realize <em>you<em> and _pretty boy_ are a match made in heaven and _so_ in love with each other. It _is_ a date"

She shook her head and ignored him and trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

-o-o-o-

"Kurt, i keep telling you it _isn't a date_."

Kurt's digging through all of her clothes, looking for the right outfit for tonight. She's laying on her bed, just waiting for him to finally understand that it isn't a date.

"keep telling that to yourself, it is a date, you're meeting his family."

"So?"

He looks up and looks at her like she's insane, he was about to say something when her door opens.

"Rachie has a date? Who is it! who is it!"

"Abbi! Close the door! Noah can't hear this!"

Abbi looked at her confused, but closed the door anyway. Rachel groaned knowing, that it'll be even longer before she has to go to Sam's. She pulled out her phone, and texted him.  
><em>heads up, Kurt's dressing me up. sorry if I'm a lil late :(<em>

"Rachie, is it the boy Noah was talking to a couple weeks ago?"  
>She nods.<p>

_OK. mom is being a lil late from gettin out of work so.. & Kurt does know you arent a doll, right?_

she giggled, looking up at Kurt who was still digging through her clothes. Shaking her head, she replied.  
><em>I don't think he knows. I gtg before he takes my phone away.<em>

"Okay Miss Diva, here is the _perfect_ dress for your 'not-date' with Sammy boy! Put this on, and we'll go from there"  
>She rolled her eyes, and grabbed the sundress from him. When she walked out of the bathroom, she was rushed towards her desk chair.<p>

"Abbi, _why_ are you helping him?"

She shrugs and hands Kurt lip-gloss,  
>"Is this Sam guy the baby's daddy?"<p>

Rachel nodded.

"Isn't he the _same_ guy you've been texting _non-stop_?"  
>Rachel nodded again, "That's why!"<p>

"You, little Abbi, my new best friend!"  
>Kurt smiled at the small girl, before finishing Rachel's eye-shadow.<br>It's nothing too light or too dark, then starting brushing her hair and pulling her hair into an adorable pony-tail. Over-all, she had to admit, the dress and makeup is perfect.

"Rachie you look so pretty!"

"See, Diva, this will make Sam fall in love with you! if not _more_ in love!"

She rolled her eyes but smiled. She slipped her black flats to add to the outfit. The sundress is white, plain and simple. Her eye-shadow, is light pink, and her lipgloss is pink.

"Kurt I'm not just having dinner with him, it's with his family!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Don't worry the next chapter will be out a lot faster then this one.. Only because i'm _95%_ sure on how the dinner with Sam's family is going to be. I really wanted to make this the chapter that Rachel finally ends up making her mind and letting her feelings show.. But it didn't happen.

So, my school starts next week _(the 6th)_ and i'm kinda forced to get better grades this year. that'll be fun! _(not)_.

okay, i would put something longer and explain why i avoid this, but i won't.

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	27. those three words

**A/N**: I mention i started my classes, yet? Because i did, on the Sept 6th. I have six classes, so i have to log in at least an hour for each class. But so far i've logged into one class a day. Yeah, so i can only get so much typed up for this. It doesn't help that I get ideas for one-shots on a daily basis, and end up forgetting about this all together. And i've started another story;_ The Numb Feeling_. Which by the way, is a very good story which you should check out on my page. I also have to finish, _that 'little' secret_ and get the second part of '_everything i wan_t' together too. AND i have _kryptonite_ to finish as well.  
>Damn.<p>

So, as of now i'm going to try and finish this before anything. Even though i have no idea how to end this. But a heads up, i might not end it by Rachel giving birth. I have not seen a baby be born, so i doubt i'll write that it.

* * *

><p><em>"If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world? I don't quite know, how to say, how I feel"<em>

- _Rachel_ -

She's nervous to say the least. Kurt and Abbi got to her, and now she's starting to rethink this. And she's hoping his parents understand, and aren't like her own fathers.  
>She hopes the feelings for Sam aren't real, and just feelings because she's pregnant with his baby.<p>

She takes a deep breath before knocking on the door.  
>She's staring at her noticeable but no so noticeable baby bump, when the door opens. Hearing someone clear their throat, she looks up and let's out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.<br>"Hello Sam, I'm sorry for coming late. Kurt and Abbi kept going on and on about this, and they even dressed me. Not really, but picked it out and they kept telling me that this is a date and that we're prefect for each other, that we should just be together. Then Noah almost found out when I was leaving, and Abbi had to"

_okay, more nervous then I thought._, she says to herself. She gives Sam a smile, while he's trying to hold in a laugh.

"I'm sorry, I talk a lot when I'm nervous. I don't even know why I'm being so nervous, it's not like we're dating-"

"Rach"

"-I mean, i'm just meeting your family-"

"Rachel"

"-Its not like it'll just be me and you. Are you sure they want to meet me?"

"_Sammy_! Is this pretty lady Rachel?"

She snaps her mouth shut, and noticed a little girl standing behind Sam. She looks up at smile and he's smiling, she's guessing it's his sister. Sam steps aside and she enters the house.  
>"Yes I'm Rachel, you're very pretty too. What's your name?"<p>

The little girl blushes and giggles, "I'm Stacey!"

"Stacey why don't you go play with Stevie. Rachel and I are going to talk then head into the dining room. Okay?"  
>Stacey giggles before running off to go play, Sam nods his head towards what probably is the living room andor family room. She follows his lead to the said room, and sits on the couch.  
>"So, you're nervous?"<p>

"Yes, and I don't even know why!"  
>She sighs, letting her gaze fall from him. She's hoping that the butterflies don't come so soon.<p>

"You don't have to be nervous Rach, they're finally starting to understand it. My mom just wants to meet you, she's pretty laid back. My dad's a bit hard, but i'm sure he'll like you. Stacey and Stevie are little kids still so"  
>He shrugs a bit, and she feels a bit better. Less nervous, but still nervous.<p>

"This is the opposite of how the rules of dating work. It's suppose to be, you ask me out, then we date for a couple weeks before I meet your family, and you meet mine. And if we're lucky we'd be having a baby together. Not, have a one night thing, I find out I'm pregnant and I meet your parents."

Sam laughs and she can't help but smile. She finds his laugh adorable, and her eyes drop to her stomach, her thoughts on how _their_baby would laugh like. She's kinda hoping it sounds somewhat like his.

"Well, not every love story is always in the right way."

-o-o-o-

She's sitting next to Sam and it's very awkward, mainly, because Stacey and Stevie are eyeing her weirdly. His parents haven't said a word yet, and she can clearly see Sam's sweating like he's living back in Arizona.  
>She hasn't really ate much of the food on her plate, just pushed it around. Clearly, this dinner isn't about the food.<p>

"I can't take this silence anymore!"  
>She didn't even realize it's her own voice, til she noticed Stacey and Stevie's eyes are wide.<p>

"Rach, you-"

She dropped the fork, and looked back and forth at his parents.  
>"I'm sorry to be rude, but this is very awkward and I know awkward. I know you have your questions for me, so why don't you just ask me? I'll be as honest as i always am with Sam"<p>

Mrs. Evans looks at her, and clears her throat because putting her own fork and knife down. Looking at her, Rachel got nervous all over again.  
>"Well, for starters, how do you know my son is that baby's father?"<p>

"I may have been drunk when we _met_, but I'm great at remembering people and eyes. _and _one thing I clearly remember is his eyes, they aren't just green or blue. It's a mix, sometimes they look grey. If you'd liked I'm sure we could get a D.N.A test done at some point."

"So you aren't just using him?"

Rachel's eyes widen, and she just could_ not_ believe they're thinking this.  
>"<em>no<em>, I am not. I wouldn't use anybody, my own parents may have left me but one of my best friends' mother took me in and loves me like her own. I have my own family for support, and I'm my own person I can take care of myself _and_ a baby, if I wouldn't put him or her up for adoption."  
>She almost stood up half way into, but she stayed in her seat. It helped that Sam's hand found hers underneath the table.<p>

Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans became very quiet, and Stacey&Stevie eyes looked like perfect o's. Sam's hand kept sqeezing hers and her breathing became harder.

"Stacey, Stevie, why don't you go play in the backyard?"  
>Mr. Evans finally spoke after ten minutes of staring at each other, Rachel's nerves got the best of her and it felt like it was getting hotter and hotter, or the room was getting smaller.<p>

Stacey & Stevie ran off and Mrs. Evans started grabbing the plates, and walked into the kitchen. Mr. Evans waited til the door slammed behind her, before turning to face Rachel.  
>"I'm sorry about her, she's just, in shock."<p>

Rachel looked at him dumbfounded, she opened her mouth but Mr. Evans continued.

"It's just shocking, and a lot to take in. I'm sorry your parents didn't understand. You seem like a really nice girl, and Sam sometimes can't shut his mouth about you. why don't we get to know each other in the living room, and as for Allison, she'll accept it."

-o-o-o-

"So, that went, alright"  
>She turned to look at Sam, both are laying on his bed after the hours of talking. There's no way she's heading home now, she never told Noah what she was doing. She has a hand resting on her stomach, and Sam's laying on his stomach. Both staring into nothing. She's weirdly comfortable and it's just nice, laying next to him.<br>_(she still has those stupid butterflies in her stomach)_

"Sam, what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"  
>she turns her head and looks at him, she should't say this.<p>

"I mean, what are we doing? We aren't even dating. I just met your parents, and i'm sneaking around behind my own brother's back."

"well, we don't have to sneak around. Rach, i like hanging out with you and its not that your pregnant, but i might be _falling in love with you_"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** its been so long, since i posted on this. But here it is, and its still short. I have writers block for this, and it sucks.  
>But i am going to finish this soon, with or without writers block.<p>

I think it'll have either one or two more chapters to this, and it'll be done. Probably no sequel to this, sorry :(

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	28. she let the butteflies, fly

**A/N**: Why hello there! So**, **_DontWorryBeHappy1996_ commented on the last chapter, saying how the song "falling in love at a coffee shop" by Landon Pigg fits this story. & i have to agree with her, and the song is amazing and adorable. if you get a chance, listen to it! :)  
>&amp; you might be seeing some lyrics from songs, or any other songs i think goes. But this really isn't about any song really, so.<p>

anywho;

* * *

><p><em>"You don't choose who you fall in love with, but you do choose whether you open your heart to love"<br>"It's not up to you, your heart just kinda decides, and there's no turning back once your heart makes up it's mind"_

- _Rachel_-

She may or may not be a _hopeless romantic_.  
>So, when Sam told her he's falling in love with her. She couldn't stop her heart from beating just a bit faster, <em>or<em> pressing her lips to his. It was a very quick, and very sweet kiss.

She loved it, and for once she let the butteflies, _fly_.

"I'm just gonna guess, but you've been wanting to do that. Huh?"  
>She just giggled and laid back down and eyed the ceiling again, grabbing Sam's hand and holding it against her stomach. The baby kicking just a bit for Sam to feel.<br>The silence very comfortable, Sam's humming to _Falling In Love At a Coffee Shop by Londan Pigg_. She smiled, and started singing along.

__I think that possibly  
>Maybe I'm falling for you<br>Yes There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you  
>I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down<br>I want to come too  
>I think that possibly<br>Maybe I'm falling for you  
>No one understands me quite like you do.<em>_

"Do you need to be home?"  
>She looked over at Sam, and shook her head no.<br>"are you sure? i don't want you to get into trouble-"

"I'm sure, Noah will get over it. and Gabbie, she's normally at work at this time. Will your parents let me stay the night"  
>Sam's face broke into a smile, kissed her cheek and jumped up.<p>

"I'll go ask"  
>She smiled at him and watched him walk out, when the door closed she started looking at his things.<br>His room, he has a few posters of Avatar, X-Men and some other super hero posters. Some weird reason, she loves his room. It's very uplifting, you can't help but smile in here. She sat up on his bed, and studied the family (& friends) pictures he has hanging on his walls and on his desk.  
>She noticed how close he is with his siblings. She noticed on the side table right next to his bed, has a picture of him, Tristan and Jacob at a park standing on the swings. She couldn't help but smile.<p>

"So, they said you can stay and my mom said she probably has a dress you can wear tomorrow."

She placed the picture down, and looked towards him. "She doesn't have to do that-"

He shook his head, "She wants to Rachel, she feels bad about what happened at dinner." He smiled at her and joined her on the bed. "what were you looking at?"

She smiled at him, and shrugged. "Nothing, really."  
>Laying against his chest, and closing her eyes, listening to his heartbeat.<p>

-o-o-o-

Waking up, she seemed to forget where she was. For a split second she thought she was back in Noah's bed, but when she noticed the Avatar poster on the wall, she remembered where she was. She felt Sam's arm around her waist, and the covers are half kicked off. Looking over at the alarm clock, it's half past nine am.

As she starts to move, she feels Sam's arm tighten. Looking over at him, she noticed his eyes are already on her, even if they're barely open.  
>"I have to use the bathroom, Sam"<p>

She looked at him confused, and as he sits up next to her. "The last time you left, remember? and I'd really not want to go through that pain again-"

He avoided her eyes, and she couldn't help but smile.  
>"You won't have to go through that pain again, trust me."<p>

She watched as his lips curled into a smile and he let go of her waist. Smiling back she kissed his cheek before rushing into the bathroom.

"You up for breakfast? I'm sure Kurt will love to hear about his favorite couple"

-0-0-0-

To say Kurt was delighted about the whole becoming _"Evanberry"_ was a huge understatement. Because not only was he squealing like a Justin Bieber _and _Twilight fan, he was also looking at them like they were candy. He also, wanted to text everyone in glee.

"No!"  
>Kurt looked at her confused, and she looked between both Kurt and Sam.<br>"you _can't_ tell them Kurt, I mean it's not that I'm afraid of being with Sam. It's just- Noah doesn't even know I spent the night at his house! or that I meet his parents and siblings! Kurt, _I _should be the one to tell Noah, and Gabbie, probably the whole glee club. It's just- I don't want them to hate Sam more because they'll think he's using me or that I'm using him-"

"Calm down, Diva." Kurt smiled softly at her, "I get it. I won't tell any of them, can I tell Finn? He knows that I'm with both of you right now, so?"  
>Rachel rolled her eyes, but nodded.<br>Hearing Kurt's squeal again, made her re-think that.

"If you call Puck your brother, why don't you call Gabbie, you're mom?" Sam asked, she looked at him confused. "Last night, you said _'i'm going behind my own brother's back_.' you call him your brother, but yet you still call Gabbie, Gabbie."

She doesn't know where he got that question from, but it hit her pretty hard. She does call Noah her brother, and she calls Abbi her sister. But she calls Gabbie, Gabbie. She hasn't said 'mom' to her yet, and she isn't even sure why.  
>"I don't know why, and I'm sure it's probably because I haven't really had a mother figure in my life and even now, I still wonder what would have been. I love Gabbie so much, I just- I don't know."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm such a lair.  
>aren't i? Because i was so sure i was going to make this the last chapter.. But the next part just needs to be a whole different chapter.<br>So, yeah.

I'm trying to write a one-shot or three part story based off of One Tree Hill episode 13 of season 4. it's titled "Pictures of You" It's a pretty amazing episode, it's my favorite one. And i think it'll be a good idea for a story. and so far, it's an alright story :3.  
>It'll be senior year, but it's AU. (and it'll probably be puckleberry... but you never know.)<p>

Hopefully, i'll have the next chapter of this out soon. Same goes for The Numb Feeling.  
>PS: sorry it's short :(<p>

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	29. weapon is your love

**A/N**: Why hello there. The main-main reason i haven't posted is because i have writers block. Normally, i get ideas from random things like songs but lately (for the past two months) I have nothing. Another reason i haven't post is because this is my first fanfiction that i actually knew i was going to finish at some point. and i doubt i'm going to make a sequel for this. If i couldn't post this for almost two months, I really doubt i can post the sequel.

I hardly posted this but; **Disclaimer,** I do not own anything. Minus, Tristan and Jacob.  
>&amp; the song used in this was; <em>Hold Up<em> by Demi Lovato.

* * *

><p><em>"Look at you. You're young, and you're scared. Why are you so scared? stop being paralyzed. Stop swallowing your words. Stop caring what other people think. Wear what you want. Say what you want, listen to the music you want to listen to. Play it loud and dance to it. listen to your heart, not your head. Go out for a drive at midnight and forget that you have school the net day. Stop waiting for Friday. Live now. Do it now. Take risks, tell secrets. This life is yours. when are you going to realize that you can do whatever you want? "<em>

- _Rachel _-

"I'll see you Monday"  
>Quickly giving him a kiss on the lips, she left the car and when she reached the door, giving him a wave and he drove off. She turned towards the door, taking a deep breath, she walked in. Ready to deal with Noah, but not ready at the same time.<p>

"Rachie! You're back!"  
>Abbi squealed and hugged her, clingling to her. While hugging her back, she heard footsteps. She wants it to be Gabbie, but she knows its Noah.<p>

"Go up to my room, Abbi, I'll be there in a few"  
>Abbi nods and skips off towards the room.<p>

She smooths out Mrs. Evans dress, taking a breath before looking up and facing Noah. "Hello Noah, how was your weekend?"

"Probably not as good as yours, am I right?"

"I had a good weekend, now if you'll excuse me, Abbi's waiting for me-"

"Rachel, we both know that isn't your dress. Now where did you go?"

She looked down, and sighed. "Fine, you wanna know?"  
>"I was with Sam, meeting his family"<p>

"What the hell Rachel!" He shouted, Causing her to jump back a bit and Gabbie to walk in.

"What is going on in here? Noah what did I tell you, stop shouting and you, young lady, where were you?"

"I-I, I was with Sam."  
>she looked between the two of them before walking towards the dinning room. The other two followed her, and sat across from her.<br>"Sam's parents wanted to meet me, and I-it was late, so I slept there."

"Is this Sam boy, he's the one from arizona?"

Rachel nodded. "His parents, they-they wanted to meet me, and his siblings are adorable."

"Noah, why don't you take Abbi to get ice cream" Gabbie asked, but didn't bother to look at Noah. She kept looking at Rachel.

"But ma!"

"No buts, Noah, go take Abbi to get ice cream"  
>Gabbie turned from Rachel and looked at Noah, and stared him down til he gave up.<p>

"This isn't over Rachel"  
>Noah glared at her as he walked up towards Rachel's room and grabbed Abbi and headed out. Once they heard his car drive away, Gabbie stood up and sat next to Rachel.<p>

Rachel didn't know whether to be scared or relieved.  
>"Gabbie-"<p>

"Oh, sweetheart" Gabbie shook her head, "Can you explain, what's going on? Just, tell me."

"I- I'm, I blamed everyone else for so long that, that when I met up with Tristan and Jacob- I couldn't blame anyone else, but myself. That same day, I really met Sam. He blames himself, and we got to talking. He's really sweet and over a couple weeks after that, we talked some more and started becoming friends. When he told his parents, they couldn't understand at first and when he explained it some more, they wanted to meet me. So, I went over to his house and had dinner with them. They thought I was just faking it and lying, or that I was using him. But I told them otherwise and-"

She stopped and looked up at Gabbie, "After the dinner, I was talking to Sam and we were laying on his bed, after some talking, I admitted that I not only liked him but starting to fall in love with him and- and he kissed me. I stayed the night, and his mom let me borrow this dress because I didn't plan to stay, and then I came home."

"Sweetie, is this boy, is he going to stay with you through thick and thin?" Gabbie asked, "Are you sure, you want him in your life and the baby's life?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes, He's so sweet and he's different. He has two younger siblings, so he's been around babies. I really, _really_like him, Gabbie"

Gabbie sighed, and looked at her for just a few seconds before making up her mind.  
>"Okay, I want to meet him. We'll have dinner with him in a couple nights, okay?"<p>

-o-o-o-

"So, what happened after that?"

She smiled, "We fall asleep, he had his arms around me and it was so sweet, Kurt. It was like a fairy tale, his little sister and brother are just adorable and I know his parents are our number 1 fans but they'll support him, and it's just, I can't find a word"

"I can't believe you may be living a fairytale!" Kurt sighed, and pulled out a yellow sundress, "Are you calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I-I don't know really know. I still have to talk to Noah, tell him he can't kill Sam. He's so protective of me, and I know he's had feelings for me. I want him to move on, and find someone who can return the same feelings." Rachel sighed, "Just, just don't go telling everyone about Sam and I. not yet, anyway"

Kurt nodded and smiled shyly, and Rachel knew he was up to something already. She ignored it, though, and hoped it didn't involve her. She grabbed the sundress from Kurt, and went into the bathroom to change.

"you talked to lover boy about this whole, dating in secret yet?"

Rachel sighed, why can't he gossip about something else? She nodded and decided to not answer his questions, hopefully he'll get the point.  
>"How's <em>your <em>life, Kurt? any boys?"

She giggled when she saw his cheeks started to turn a bright red. She already knew he liked someone, but he never said his name or if he's even going to school with them.  
>"Well, there's this one boy- from Dalton. remember when I went to spy for us?"<p>

She nodded, she didn't like the idea but he did go to the school for about a month or two, before realizing minus the bullying, he loves McKinley. It's an all boys school and their glee club is called, The Warblers. Though, She's not her old self anymore she wasn't the one to say he should spy. It seemed like a breath of fresh air for him.

"Well, the lead for the warblers, Blaine. And for once I like someone who's actually gay! It's a plus! We talked- and he found out I was spying, but he forgave me and we've been texting for a while now!"

She squealed, "Kurt! oh my god, i'm so happy for you!"  
>They were too busy squealing over Kurt and Blaine, they didn't notice Brittany and Santana walk up.<p>

"Rae, Hummel!"

"Why are you guys squealing? Havin' a hallmark moment?"

Rachel giggled at Santana's comment. "No, well, _yes_. But we have our reasons!"

"And that would be?"

Rachel looked at Kurt and he nodded, she doesn't know how Santana will react to knowing that she's pretty much dating Sam. She doesn't even want to start talking about how Noah will react.  
>"This past weekend, I spent it with Sam and his family. I mean, I didn't mean too. I was suppose to just have dinner with them, and after Sam and I were talking in his room and I decieded to spend the night."<p>

"What were you talking about? the baby?"

Rachel looked at her stomach, and rubbed it before answering. "That's the thing though, we just talked. He said he's falling in love with me and me being pregnant with his baby isn't the main reason! and I'm starting to fall for him too, or- I already am in love with him. He's the sweetest, geeky, but he's amazing!"

Silence came after, and none of them moved. Rachel staring at her baby bump, Brittany smiling, Kurt trying to keep a scream or squeal in, and Santana staring at Rachel.

But, before she could say anything back, the bell rang.

"You've been avoiding Puck, haven't you?"  
>She looked away from her locker, and looked at Finn. She wasn't meaning to avoid him, it's just, she doesn't want to hear what he has to say about Sam. Noah's been talking about it for a while now, and she isnt sure if he's pissed off or anything.<p>

"No, and if he wants to know, he shouldn't send you." she closed her locker and faced him fully, "It feels like _he's_ avoiding _me_. And before you hear anything. Sam and I are or will date, we like each other and not just because of the baby. I don't need you being protective, Finn, so leave it. Be happy for me"

Finn sighed, and leaned against the locker. "Rach you know how hard it is to keep huge secrets from Puck. It's like he knows you're keeping one, how can I keep you and Sam a secret?"

"You don't have to, just be happy for me Finn. Don't hate Sam, and don't say anything to Noah right now. He'll find out, soon." She smiled and once the bell rang she told Finn bye, and said she'll see him in glee. Walking to her next class, her smile grew when she walked past Sam. Waving and giving him a tiny smile as well, she couldn't feel happier.

"Can anyone tell me the answer?"  
>She ignored the teacher, she was already ahead in this class, and she's looking for the perfect song to sing in glee. So far, the only song she has is Hummingbird Heartbeat, but it didn't fit quite right.<br>She felt a tap on her shoulder, looking, she found Quinn staring at her.

"yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at my iPod, I'm already ahead in this class. And Mrs. Davis knows"

Quinn shrugged, "why are you looking at your iPod? what's so important?"

"You'll find out in glee"

Quinn went back to listening to the teacher, and Rachel found another song; _Love Story_, but it seemed out of style.

_Hold Up_came up, and she looked up the lyrics quickly before picking it.

She's going to sing, Hold Up at glee club.

-  
>Everyone walked into the choir room, to be met by Rachel already in there talking to the band and Finn, who was sitting at the drums. Mr. Schue had to clear his throat to get Rachel's attention.<br>"Oh! I'm sorry Mr. Schue, I was just telling them about the song I'd like to perform. It can wait"

"No, it's fine Rachel. you can go first, unless anyone else has something more important" Mr. Schue looked around, "no? okay, go ahead Rachel. the floor's yours"

She smiled at Mr. Schue, and grabbed the microphone. She met Sam's eyes and she noticed his smile grew, her's stilled and she spoke.  
>"over the past months, i know I changed and my life is never going to be the same. But, like me, we're all just kids. We have to live now, and follow our hearts, and not our heads or others. And my heart- it's telling me to show my feelings for someone"<p>

she nodded at the band plus Finn and they started up. She pressed lightly on her stomach with one hand and grabbed the mic with the other, she let the music start up first.

_If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up  
>If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up<em>

she held up her hands and smiled as she sang.

_It's a hold up,  
>Broken out of nowhere, showed up<br>I'm in love,  
>This heist got me skipping a heart beat<br>I'm giving up_

she saw Sam's eye light up, and Kurt smile. She could see Noah with a scowl, but she could care less.

_I wanna run, run, run away  
>In your getaway car, make a getaway<em>

She noticed Brittany and Santana jump up and started a little dance, based off the lyrics.

_If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up  
>If you're gonna take me down, I surrender<br>I'll give you anything you want  
>Just don't leave me alone<br>This is a hold up, this is a hold up  
>If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up<em>

She held her hands up again, and stared at Sam. She wanted to prove she didn't care what the rest thought, even if the song didn't show much.

_Hey, stranger  
>I'm addicted to the danger of the touch<br>Now you're wanted  
>Better keep me as your hostage<br>Tie me up_

Santana held Brittany's hands behind her back, as if holding her hostage. Rachel put her hands behind her back, and couldn't help but let a little giggle out as she saw Brittany and Santana.

_I wanna run, run, run away  
>In your getaway car, make a getaway<em>

If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up  
>If you're gonna take me down, I surrender<br>I'll give you anything you want  
>Just don't leave me alone<br>This is a hold up, this is a hold up

Holding her hands out like a gun, she pointed at no one. She smiled at Sam, and sang the next part.

_Everybody get down  
>Get down on the floor, floor<br>Everybody get down  
>Nobody gets hurt, hurt<em>

_If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up  
>If you're gonna take me down, I surrender<br>I'll give you anything you want  
>Just don't leave me alone<br>This is a hold up, this is a hold up_

Rachel noticed almost everyone smiling, and noticed how Sam's smile got bigger as she sang. She hoped Noah won't kill Sam, hopes he'll understand.

_If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up  
>If you're gonna take me down, I surrender<br>I'll give you anything you want  
>Just don't leave me alone<br>This is a hold up, this is a hold up_

She watched as Brittany and Santana danced along.

_If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up  
>If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up<em>

She let the music fade out before speaking again, and pointly at Noah.  
>"Noah, I know you don't trust Sam. But I fall for him still and he's falling for me and I don't care what you think, Sam and I are together. Whether you like it or not."<p>

"I'm happy for you Rachel, but I think some of us need to leave to let them discuss this." Mr. Schue said, and nodded at the rest to let the know to leave. Everyone did so.

"Rachel-"

"You can't Rachel me, Noah. I'm a big girl, and I want Sam in my life and my baby's life. Gabbie already knows, and she wants me happy- Abbi wants to see me happy and I am so happy with Sam! Why can't you be happy for me?"

Noah sighed, and looked away from Rachel. "I want you happy. But, how can I trust Sam? Is he going to stay once the baby is here? I want to know I can trust him and that he's staying no matter what. Once I know that- I'll work on everything else"

Rachel's smile grew, "He is going to stay, Noah. He _wants_ to be apart of the baby's life" resting a hand on her stomach, she looks at Noah with a huge smile.  
>"He's trust worthy and he likes me for <em>me,<em> Noah. Why pass that up? I know about how you wanted to be my boyfriend, but we can't. I'm sure you'll find someone to love, like I have with Sam. But for now, you have to_ trust me_."

-o-o-o-

Rachel met up with Sam a little after talking to Noah.  
>"I talked to Noah"<p>

He looked at her from looking in his locker, confused. "what?"

"I told him about us. I told him how I love you and how whatever he thinks isn't going to happen and how he's going to have to trust you. He's not our biggest supporter, but he'll try his best not to beat you up"

He smiles, "So, am I allowed to kiss you?"

"I'm 101% sure of that one, boyfriend"  
>She giggles as he closes his locker and wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her as close as he can to kiss her. She lockers her arms around his neck, and trying her hardest to get closer to him. She feels the baby kicking hard and when Sam pulls away, she's sure he could feel the baby too.<p>

She doesn't know how getting pregnant by a stranger and months into the pregnancy, she meets said stranger and starts falling for him, was in her "life plan" but it did. Now she doesn't regret going to her aunt & uncle's house during the last summer.  
>Because now she's with someone who loves her for her, and she has a family who don't leave for weeks on end and friends who don't turn their backs on her. Everything for her is right, not perfect, because nothing is perfect.<p>

_"Sometimes, you have to give your head permission to follow your heart. You never know what'll happen if you don't give it a shot"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Again, i don't think there'll be a sequel. & I may post an extra chapter, it may show what evanberry is up too after the baby is born... & who Puck ends up with, and so on.  
>But who knows.<p>

Thank you to those of you who read the story, it means a lot. :3  
>It was fun &amp; hard to write. now i have to figure out what to do with the rest of the stories. &amp; I may start another story But who knows anymore.<br>_ BTW_: if this was a show, it would be Rachel saying the last quote.

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


End file.
